La pareja del año
by angela30
Summary: Hermione y Ron se casan pero...¿Qué puede pasar en un hotel para magos con toda la familia Weasley y Granger a apenas una semana de la boda? CUARTO CAPITULO UP
1. Default Chapter

**¡¡Hola!! Aquí estamos de nuevo con este fic que se nos ocurrió hace ya algún tiempo y del que esperamos disfruteis vosotros tanto como nosotros al escribirlo. Cada capítulo estará dedicado en el título a alguien en especial, aunque después se entremezclen las historias.  
  
Mi amiga Arwen-chan y yo le hemos dedicado mucho tiempo y esperamos que disfrutéis. ¡Ah! Y dejad reviews, por favor, jejeje.  
  
Un beso muy fuerte.  
  
Angela y Arwen-chan**

**Capítulo 1: Draco Malfoy, testigo inusual.  
  
**Como cada mañana, Draco Malfoy se levantó a la hora señalada, ni un minuto más mi uno menos. Se duchó y se lavó los dientes después de desayunar un suculento banquete provisto de tostadas y café recién hecho. Luego se vistió, desgraciadamente para él de muggle. Pues el sitio dónde vivía no pertenecía al Londres mágico. Además, ya se había acostumbrado y casi lo prefería a las túnicas. Cogió las llaves de su casa y salió del edificio de ladrillo visto. Se apresuró, como todas la mañanas, a comprar el periódico en la tienda de la esquina, ya que cualquier buen auror debía estar siempre al tanto de lo que pasaba en el mundo muggle. Y daba igual que fuese su día libre, el único en quince frenéticos días, porque ese era el trabajo que había elegido. Y así se lo decía a ella cuando discutían. A ella....  
  
Hacía tanto que no pensaba en ella que, al encontrarla con la misma fuerza que antes en su mente, se asustó. Ojos color chocolate, labios gruesos y dulces, pecas en la nariz, cabellos rojizo y ondulado cayéndole por la espalda sin ningún tipo de orden, pero siempre con armonía y concierto. Cuerpo de diosa enfundado en túnicas de segunda mano y manos blancas y finas de dama cargando con libros, informes, bolsos, enfundados en invierno en los guantes de piel sintética que su hermano le regaló por Navidad. Risa cantarina y sincera que hacía que quisiera comérsela a besos, como a veces había hecho. Ceño que fruncía cuando se enfadaba multiplicando sus pecas y pequeñas orejas decoradas sólo con dos hermosas perlas, su único regalo. Ella, sólo ella. Era lo que recordaba cuando cerraba los ojos y la divisaba sonriendo por cualquier tontería, susurrándole al oído cosas que no le diría a nadie más por pudor, besos que le prodigaba sin temor y caricias prohibidas que se convirtieron para él en su religión. Jadeos y murmullos en la noche, risas y palabras de día; pero siempre él, y siempre ella. Y sobre todo, siempre juntos, desde que él salió de la fría existencia que había tenido en la casa Malfoy. Y ahora todo perdido por culpa de un estúpido error del cuál llevaba arrepintiéndose un año. Desde que la pelirroja lo abandonó, dejándolo a su suerte. Un año maldito.  
  
Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Mejor no pensar en ello. Aún dolía. Ya habían pasado otras mujeres por su vida(y suponía que por la de ella también otros hombres) pero ninguna le había marcado tanto como esa pelirroja orgullosa y repleta de lunares escondidos. Mejor no pensar en ello.  
  
Entró en el supermercado que había cercano a su casa con paso seguro y mirada seductora y fría. Una cajera de ojos oscuros y pelo cobrizo le guiñó el ojo y él le respondió con una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió, coqueta. Se llamaba Connie, y había salido un par de veces con ella, pero por muy bonita que fuera, era toda una muggle, y para él, demasiado aburrida. Cogió el primer carro que vio y se internó con él en la afanosa tarea de tener que hacer la compra semanal. Echó una mirada a las estanterías, odiaba tener que ir a comprar, era muy aburrido, pero no tenía otro remedio si quería comer. Sacó la lista "Carne, pescado, leche, huevos, café, azúcar, cerveza, tabaco, mantequilla..." Hasta treinta cosas. Gracias a Eve, la novia de Blaise Zabini, que le había hecho la lista. "Necesitas una mujer" le había dicho. Y luego le recomendó "Para que no se te olvide nada, ve primero a lo esencial". Bien, entonces debía ir a por la cerveza, el café y el tabaco primero.  
  
"Café, café, café..."  
  
¿Negro? ¿Descafeinado? ¿Importado?  
  
¿Y qué más daba? Él sólo quería café para el desayuno. Finalmente cogió el más caro, fiel a sus ideas de que lo más caro siempre es lo mejor. El tabaco lo conseguiría fuera, seguramente Blaise tendría del "importado", que era el mejor. La cerveza la cogió rápidamente, pero tardó casi una hora en el apartado de las verduras, hasta que al final se decidió por las congeladas, que aunque no tenían muy buena pinta le aseguraban que no se pondrían malas.  
  
La cajera se sorprendió al ver al rubio detrás de tantas cosas, algunas de muy buena calidad y otras no muy recomendables. Además, parecía tan perdido entre las marcas, los pesos y las bolsas que decidió ayudarlo.  
  
-Sería mejor que escogiera esos huevos, son más frescos- le recomendó.  
  
Draco estuvo a punto de pedirle que se metiera sus consejos por donde le cupieran, pero prefirió callarse. Le dirigió una sonrisa seductora y se lo agradeció. Ella sonrió totalmente y miles de arrugas aparecieron en su pequeñas frente.  
  
Era una de esas mujeres de hermosura perdida. No tendría más de treinta años, es decir, tres menos que él, pero en su cara ya se veía el maltrato de los años. El pelo negro y completamente lacio lo llevaba recogido en una trenza mal hecha que le legaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y los ojos ambarinos tenía una mezcla de melancolía y extraña picardía demasiado apagada para resultar atractiva.  
  
Después de casi dos horas comprando llegó a su casa y se dejó caer en el sofá de terciopelo verde del salón. Revisó el correo y se encontró con una que realmente no esperaba. La remitente era Hermione Granger, la única mujer que conocía y con la que aún no se había acostado. Por eso y por muchas razones más la consideraba su mejor amiga. A veces su única amiga.  
  
Sonrió al recordar la última vez que la vio, antes de que se fuese a hacer un reportaje para "El Profeta" sobre el maltrato que sufrían los elfos domésticos en Asia. De ello hacía ya más de tres meses, y no había vuelto a saber nada más de ella ni de su pequeño hijo, Thomas.  
  
Thomas, su hijo y de aquel tipo que no le gustaba nada. ¿Cómo se llamaba, Ralph Montanee? Sí, un erudito en Astronomía, pero en cuestión de amor poco inteligente.  
  
Abrió rápidamente el pergamino y se encontró con la esmerada letra de su amiga. Estaba escrita en tinta verde, y sonriendo por el detalle, comenzó a leer.  
  
_Draco:  
  
Mil perdones por no haber dado señales de vida en estos meses, pero en cuanto te cuente el motivo de mi carta verás como he tenido razones más que suficientes para haber estado tan perdida.  
  
Bueno, allá voy...¡¡Me caso!! Y no con un capullo como ya estuve a punto de hacer, sino con alguien que estoy seguro de que me hará feliz. Mmm, ¿dejo que lo adivines tú? A ver, te doy una pista. Pelirrojo, ojos azules, guapo, era de Griffindor y siempre hemos sido buenos amigos. ¿Lo adivinas? ¡Ron! Bueno, sí, por fin ha logrado convencerme_ _de que es el hombre de mi vida. Además, adora a Thomas como a un hijo y yo sé que lo amo con toda mi alma...  
  
Bueno, pues quería invitarte a la boda, además de así tener una excusa para que pases con nosotros una semana fabulosa(eso te lo prometo yo) en el Hotel "Roses & Trend" en Cornwall.  
  
¿Aceptas? Me encantaría que estuvieras ahí, de veras, y puedo asegurarte que Ron también está contento con la idea de verte.  
  
Pasaré a recogerte el día quince a eso de las seis de la mañana, y no me des excusas con el trabajo, que sé de buena tinta que estás de vacaciones.  
  
Hasta el día quince....  
  
H. G._

__

Draco volvió a releer la carta y se fijó en la fecha. ¿Un momento? Día quince.  
  
Fue hacia la cocina y afirmó sus sospechas. Mañana era quince...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Sí mamá, ya te lo he dicho, rosas blancas para Ginny y para mí, y rosas rojas para las damas de honor...- Hermione intentaba no perder la paciencia mientras hablaba por el móvil recién estrenado con su madre y cargaba con quince bolsas de diferentes tiendas mientras cruzaba una calle del centro de Londres. A su lado, Ginny Weasley reía- No, mamá, no pienso cambiar a Angie y a Alicia por las primas...¡Pues que lo hubiesen elegido antes!...¿Cómo? ¿Qué el vestido de Ginny ha sufrido un desgarrón y lo va a tener que realizar de nuevo la modista? ¡Mamá! Por si no te das cuenta me caso en una semana ¡Aahhhh!  
  
Acababa de meter su tacón nuevo en una alcantarilla. Maldiciendo al mismísimo Lucifer a voz en grito, le pasó el móvil a Ginny, que lo recogió e intentó calmar a la señora Granger por el auricular.  
  
-¿Señora Granger? No se preocupe, Hermione está bien, sólo está algo nerviosa por la proximidad de la boda y...Sí, claro, no se preocupe, a mí no me molesta volver a probarme el vestido. Bien...Nos veremos mañana allí. Sí, no se preocupe, la cuidaremos. Chao, sí, chao- mientras colgaba el móvil y lo metía en su bolso, miraba con cara divertida a su amiga- Será mejor que vayamos a algún sitio y nos desaparezcamos porque si no...  
  
-Si no ¿Qué?- replicó furiosa la morena.  
  
-Me temo que no llegaré viva a la boda. Me matarás antes.  
  
Hermione terminó de sacarse el tacón de la alcantarilla y se enderezó. Cogió la bolsas que había dejado caer y Ginny la observó por primera vez, incrédula.  
  
-¿Cuánta ropa has comprado? ¿De verdad llevabas tanto desde que me has llamado?  
  
-No es sólo para mí, también es para Thomas. Está creciendo tan deprisa- explicó mientras emprendían la marcha.  
  
-Ya. ¿A quién se lo vas a dejar al final?  
  
-Supongo que a mis padres, aunque tu madre también me lo ha pedido y...  
  
-Mi madre está loca por un nieto. Un nieto que no esté a más de mil millas de aquí.  
  
-Supongo que no es fácil para ella que su hijo y su nieto estén tan lejos.  
  
-No. A mí me gustaría dárselo, pero con los tíos que hay ahora...  
  
Hermione paró en seco y se quedó mirando a la pelirroja, que ahora cargaba tantas bolsas como ella.  
  
-Un momento ¿Estás diciendo que te estás planteando ser madre?  
  
-Sí, y creo que voy a hacerme una inseminación artificial. Al fin y al cabo...  
  
-¡Ginny! ¿Vas a someterte a que te metan unos espermatozoides de alguien a quién no conoces cuando hay tipos que estarían encantados de dártelos? Y de formas más divertidas...  
  
-Si te refieres a Colin...  
  
-Me refiero a Harry.  
  
-Hace seis meses que lo dejó con Melina...  
  
-Y echaros una canita al aire no os vendría nada mal.  
  
-¿Está insinuando, Hermione Jane Granger, que me acueste con vuestro amigo Harry Potter para que me fecunde?  
  
-Bueno, yo lo habría dicho de otra manera.  
  
Una carcajada de la pelirroja la interrumpió.  
  
-Pero si somos como hermanos.  
  
-Tú lo has dicho. "Como" hermanos- exclamó, poniendo énfasis en el como.  
  
-Nunca me acostaría con Harry...aún menos como tu dices, considerándolo un semental.  
  
-Jane dice que los hombres sólo sirven para eso.  
  
-Jane es lesbiana, querida Hermione. ¿O acaso tú piensas como ella?  
  
-¡No!  
  
-¡Ajá! Ya entiendo porqué te vas a casar con mi hermano. Lo quieres como tu semental...  
  
Hermione bufó y le pegó un pequeño empujón a la pelirroja, que volvió a reír a mandíbula abierta.  
  
-No seas estúpida- se acercó a un estrecho callejón y la pelirroja la siguió- Éste es un buen sitio.  
  
-Tú primera, ahora te sigo-  
  
-Como quieras...-  
%%%%%%%%%%%

-Bien, entonces ya sabes lo que hacer si vienen los de Nueva York, ¿no, Blaise?  
  
Blaise Zabini, más ocupado en mirarle las piernas a Susan Murdock, su nueva secretaria, le prestaba poca atención al rubio.  
  
-¡Blaise! Maldita sea, ¿Quieres prestarme un poco de atención?  
  
Susan le echó una mirada matadora a su jefe y se marchó, dejando un par de documentos en los que ponía "confidencial" encima de la mesa.  
  
-Perdóname-le susurró Blaise mirando el rostro enojado de su amigo- Ayer corté con Eve y estoy destrozado.  
  
-Ya, y te entretienes en mirarle las piernas a Murdock.  
  
-No las tiene feas.  
  
Draco resopló y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, como cada vez que estaba nervioso. Tamborileó sus dedos contra la mesa mientras miraba con expresión acusadora al moreno, que en esos momentos se encendía un cigarrillo.  
  
-Me he quedado cuando me has dicho lo de la boda de Granger y Weasley.  
  
Vuelta a empezar. Paciencia, Merlín, Paciencia, pensó.  
  
-Me voy una semana a Cornwall por la boda.  
  
-Vaya ¿No puedo ir?  
  
-No.  
  
-Me encantan las bodas.  
  
-Cada vez que vas a una acabas tirándote a la madrina, o peor, a la novia.  
  
-Ten cuidado a ver si te pasa lo mismo.  
  
-Bien sabes que Granger no me atrae para nada, y en cuanto a la madrina, no tengo ni idea de quién es.  
  
-Y vas a ver a tu ex ¿no?  
  
Era como si de repente se hubiese acordado de algo. Y el recuerdo escaldaba como aceite hirviendo.  
  
-¿Y? Virginia ya no es nada para mí.  
  
-Ya, ya. Perdona que no me lo crea, Draco, pero ha sido por la única tía por la que te he visto suspirar...y la única que te ha plantado.  
  
Draco apretó los puños para no pegarle a su "querido" amigo en su "preciosa" cara.  
  
-Cállate- cogió su maletín y se despidió con un gesto ínfimo.  
  
Al salir, también se fijó en las piernas de Susan.  
  
"Ningunas son tan perfectas como las de ella" pensó, y al segundo se arrepintió de haberlo pensado.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

-Creo que deberíamos ir por turnos- terció Ron Weasley, que se acomodaba ahora entre los brazos de su hermana. Había adoptado la manía de interrumpirla justo cuando ella menos lo necesitaba, pero así les había pasado de pequeños y así seguiría siendo.  
  
Ginny Weasley asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo galletas de avena mientras veía la "caja muggle", como llamaban Harry y Ron a la televisión.  
  
-También creo que Thomas debería quedarse con mamá ¿Qué piensas?  
  
Ginny volvió a asentir y Ron le lanzó una mirada fugaz a su amigo del alma, que se entretenía leyendo un libro sobre Artes Oscuras.  
  
-Y creo que ya que se ha roto tu vestido de novia, deberías ir desnuda en la boda.  
  
Ginny volvió a asentir. Ron se levantó de un salto y se encaró con su hermana pequeña.  
  
-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley! ¿te importaría hacerme un poco de caso?  
  
-Ron por favor, llevo tres semanas sirviéndote fielmente ¿Quieres dejarme terminar de ver la película? Está en lo más interesante.  
  
-Harry- imploró ayuda a su amigo. Éste se quitó las gafas y se las limpió. Luego, con toda la parsimonia del mundo, se las volvió a colocar y se puso de pie.  
  
-Ginny- dijo Harry con voz clara pero con una sonrisa pícara que le cruzaba la cara- Creo que ha llegado el momento de que dejes de ver la película- Ginny no hizo movimiento alguno- Bien. Ron, plan número uno.  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-¡Cosquillas!  
  
Ginny se enderezó rápidamente para intentar quitárselos de encima, pero ellos ya se habían lanzado y empezaban a hacerle cosquillas como locos.  
  
-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!- reía la pelirroja- ¡Está bien! ¡Parad! ¡PARAD!  
  
Ron y Harry dejaron de hacerle cosquillas y se miraron con complicidad. Ginny se puso bien la sudadera gris y se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Tenía todo el pelo desordenado y dos sonrojos en las mejillas.  
  
-Y bien ¿Qué deseas, Ronald?  
  
-Creo que deberíamos ir por parte de manera mágica. Así todo sería más rápido y...  
  
-Ron-le cortó Ginny- Estamos a diez horas de irnos hacia el hotel. No podemos cambiar de repente, a Herm le dará un ataque.  
  
-Pero Gin...  
  
-Ni una palabra más-se levantó y le dio un beso a Harry en la frente-Hasta mañana-luego se volvió a su hermano y le advirtió-Ni un pensamiento más acerca de la boda, Ronnie.  
  
Le besó la frente y se marchó a dormir.  
  
Harry miró a Ron con una expresión de duda.  
  
-¿Ya se lo has dicho?  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-Pues el qué va a ser, Ron. Lo de Malfoy...  
  
-No. Prefiero que se lo diga Hermio...  
  
-Era tu deber.  
  
-No quiero estropearle las vacaciones ahora que está tan bien.  
  
-Tú verás lo que haces. Yo me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana, Ron.  
  
Y dejó al pelirrojo envuelto en pensamientos confusos.  
%%%%%%%%%%

-Ropa...ropa. Llaves...llaves. Neceser...neceser. Dinero...dinero- Draco Malfoy iba enumerando todas las cosas que necesitaría para toda la semana. Sólo le faltaba una: valor.  
  
Y es que encontrarse después de un año con la pelirroja Weasley no era cosa para tomarse a broma. Teniendo en cuenta que era la única mujer que había logrado mantenerlo a raya, dominarlo, amarlo, tenerlo...Esa pelirroja, y él lo sabía muy bien, era de armas tomar.  
  
Cerró el baúl y cogió la jaula de su lechuza, negra como la noche. Ésta ululó en señal de apoyo y él le sonrió. Había sido una gran compañía desde que Ginny lo había dejado.  
  
Alguien llamó al interfono y miró el reloj del salón. Las seis en punto. Debía ser Hermione. En efecto, abrió y allí se encontró con su amiga, que en cuanto lo vio se lanzó a darle un abrazo muy fuerte.  
  
-¡Hola! ¡No sabes cuánto te hemos echado de menos Thomas y yo! ¿Estás listo? ¿Qué tal estás? Te has quedado más delgado...  
  
Draco rió fuertemente y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a la joven.  
  
-Hola. Yo también te he echado de menos. Sí, estoy listo. Estoy bien. Y no, no estoy más delgado. Creo que te respondido a todas tus preguntas. ¿Algo más?  
  
-Solo una ¿Sales con alguien?  
  
-No. Las mujeres en mi vida no son permanentes y lo sabes.  
  
-Quizá las cosas cambien.  
  
-O quizá no. Yo votaría por lo segundo.  
  
-Yo haré que cambies de opinión.  
  
-Si estás pensando en hacer de alcahueta...Mejor que no. Ocúpate de tu boda y...  
  
-Sí, sí. ¿Nos vamos? Me temo que vas a tener que conducir tú el precioso porsche de allí abajo.  
  
Draco miró hacia la ventana y se encontró con un hermoso porsche plateado descapotable.  
  
-¿De quién es?  
  
-Mío. Regalo de mi prometido.- rió Hermione.  
  
-Vaya con el Weasley ¿Y no lo has vendido para sacar dinero por los elfos domésticos?-Hermione chasqueó la lengua- Me extraña en ti. Me hiciste subastar mi preciosa colección de utensilios oscuros y ahora tú con un porsche.  
  
-Ron me obligó a aceptarlo.  
  
-Ya. No me digas como lo hizo por favor.  
  
Hermione rió.  
  
-¿Nos vamos?  
  
-Bien.  
  
-Una última cosa, Draco.  
  
-Dime.  
  
-Necesito un testigo. ¿Me harías el favor de...? Es que me haría ilusión que...Y aunque se que a ti no...  
  
-Sí, tranquila, sí.  
  
-Bien. Vámonos entonces. Gracias.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Por venir. Sé que esto va a ser difícil para ti.  
  
-No te preocupes. ¿Cómo está?  
  
-Ya la verás. Está preciosa.  
  
-Entonces como siempre.  
  
Hermione sonrió. 


	2. Nuevas señoras Weasley, esperadas damas ...

**Capítulo 2. Nuevas señoras Weasley, esperadas damas de honor.**

"Roses Trend" era el típico hotelito campestre que le hubiese encantado a cualquier pareja de enamorados, o eso pensó Harry Potter cuando se encontró frente al edificio. Era de forma rectangular a la que sobresalían dos brazos ovalados que parecían abrazar un hermoso jardín central dónde una fuente con seres mágicos salpicaban agua continua. Todo el edificio era de color blanco perlado y constaba de tres plantas separadas por enormes medallones de época antigua en los que se veían perfiles de célebres magos y brujas. Abundaban los balcones con arcos apuntados en las dos últimas plantas, que le recordaron a Hogwarts, y en el mismo jardín que daba a la puerta principal había mesas de cristal y hierro forjado muy caras. El césped estaba cuidadosamente tratado y el sol brillaba con fuerza, dándole un aspecto bucólico al lugar. Toda la primera planta eran enormes cristaleras tapadas con cortinas de seda natural.

-Creo que me equivoqué al decirle a Hermione que eligiera el lugar- susurró Ron a su amigo cuando examinó con los ojos espantados todo lo que estaba a la vista-Todo es tan...

-Cursi-terminó Harry¿Tú que opinas, Gin?

Ginny miró hacia el ojiverde y puso cara de póquer mientras cogía a Thomas en brazos. El niño rió fuertemente y se cogió de los tirantes de vestido azul grisáceo que llevaba la joven aquel día. Ella sonrió y se acercó a los dos jóvenes.

-Opino que si hubiese celebrado aquí mi boda me habríais tachado de retro...

¡Ey, ey-exclamó Ron airado- Que lo escogió Herm, no yo.

-Ya-terció obstinada la pelirroja- Pero tu no debiste dejarla sola con todo.

¡Tuve que ir a Tokio!

¡Y ella tenía que trabajar también, y cuidar de Thomas!

Ron se puso rojo y, sabiendo que tenía la batalla perdida de antemano, se apresuró hacia la puerta. Ginny resopló y se dirigió a Harry.

¿Entramos-el chico asintió y cerró la puerta del vehículo de un portazo.

Cuando entraron al edificio, notaron un extraño olor a vegetación y un agradable frescor. Esto hizo que Thomas soltara un par de estornudos debido al cambio de temperatura y Ginny se apresuró a llevarlo al exterior para evitarle un resfriado. Ron la miró alejarse y sonrió.

¿No parecen madre e hijo- le preguntó a su amigo señalando a su hermana, que en esos momentos se sentaba en una de las mesas y observaba cómo Thomas se acercaba a la fuente.

Harry sonrió y un calorcito especial se adueñó de su espina dorsal.

-Sí. Creo que es justo lo que ella necesita- y añadió muy bajito-...y yo.

Pero Ron ya estaba ocupado hablando con una muchachita que acababa de aparecer detrás del mostrador de cristal y que se movía con pasos raudos y suaves.

Harry se acercó hacia la puerta sin llegar a salir y observó a la pelirroja, que se movía en esos momentos para acercarse a Thomas y coger un poco de agua de la fuente. Se la extendió por los bracitos y vio cómo el niño reía y cogía otro poquito, para después echárselo a la pelirroja por el vestido, que se pegó aún más al pecho.

Era muy atractiva, verdad, y tenía una risa fácil y encantadora, toda ella era encantadora. Esa era la palabra para Ginny. Encantadora. De repente, y sin darse cuenta el ojiverde, ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Una sonrisa y baja la cabeza.

-Siempre haces lo mismo Ginny-susurra mientras la saluda. Ella responde y coge al niño en brazos, abrazándolo muy fuerte.

De repente sintió una mano en el hombro y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada azul de su mejor amigo. Parecía algo mosqueado.

-Vamos, nos llevarán a nuestras habitaciones.

¿Qué te pasa?

Ron bufó, símbolo de que algo lo había enfurecido mucho.

-Hermione nos ha separado de habitación- Harry rió fuertemente mientras Ginny hacia su aparición¡No me hace gracia!

¿Qué pasa-preguntó, curiosa.

-Tu hermano, que se va a tirar una semana de celibato forzoso- Ginny rió suavemente y dejó a Thomas en el suelo.

-Ya, Hermione me lo dijo. Según parece sus padres siguen disgustados con lo de que se acueste con los hombres antes del matrimonio y decidió para quitar problemas separaros. Y como también viene su abuela Adeline, que es lo más antiguo del mundo pues...

¡Y ni me lo consulta!

-Ron- le explicó su hermana- Es normal que los novios no duerman juntos los días previos a la boda.

-Además- le aseguró Harry a su amigo- No te preocupes que una semana es poco tiempo. Si ni, míranos a tu hermana y a mi el tiempo que llevamos de celibato.-Ginny bufó airada.

-Yo no necesito a ningún hombre- y se marchó tras la joven que les llevaría a las habitaciones con la nariz pequeña y respingona bien alta.

El frescor de la mañana lograba suavizar sus incandescentes pensamientos. Sin haberlo querido, la eterna pelirroja se metió en su mente y comenzó a abrir carpetas de recuerdos que la implicaban a ella.

Fresa, cereza, frambuesa...Rojo, como ella. Dulce y ácido a la vez, con una sonrisa sarcástica y un toque de picante para alegrar la vida, aquella vida que se le había ido tan de repente. Hacía un año ya.

Hermione viajaba a su lado perdida en sus pensamientos. Se había colocado un pañuelo blanco para no despeinarse y parecía una actriz de los años cincuenta muggle. Los pantalones pirata vaqueros y la camisa de algodón verde lima le daban un aspecto juvenil y gracioso.

¿Y Tom-preguntó Draco para poder dejar de pensar en algo que no fuese rojo.

-Con Ginny y Harry.

Bien, Draco. Ahora imagínate a Ginny con Thomas como si fuese hijo suyo y de Potter. Una oleada de ira lo adueñó y apretó el acelerador hasta 150. Hermione se movió incomoda y le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

Tras media hora de viaje, llegaron hasta un caminito de piedra tras el cuál se erguían unas amplias cancelas.

-Hemos llegado- sonrió Hermione quitándose el pañuelo y soltando su corta melena. Señaló el edificio blanco perlado que se erigía tras las enormes cancelas de hierro y sonrió- Es aquí- y señaló las letras que había encima de la cancela dónde se podía leer con claridad **"Roses Trend, hotel de descanso para magos estresados"**¿No es encantador, Draco?

Seguramente el rubio no le habría puesto ese calificativo, pero decidido a ayudar a su amiga, simuló una sonrisa y asintió. Hermione lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción y alivio y asiendo su mano lo introdujo a través del pequeño jardín de entrada hacia el hotel.

-No sabes lo que me alegra que te haya gustado el hotel.-le confesó la castaña a Draco tras atravesar las puertas del hotel- No sabía cómo reaccionaría Ron al ver el hotel, seguramente él habría preferido algo...diferente, pero en cuanto Jane y yo lo vimos...

¿Kate¿La amiga de Ginny-exclamó con una mueca de disgusto.

-Ajá. Me ha ayudado mucho con la boda. Imagina, yo recorriendo Asia y con un hijo y una boda pendiente. Pero ella...

-También me tenías a mí-rebatió molesto el muchacho- Tengo mejor gusto que ella y además soy mejor amigo tuyo.

Hermione sonrió al notar que su amigo estaba celoso.

-Pensé que no te gustaría participar tan directamente en algo que iba a implicar que estuvieras las veinticuatro horas con Ginny, quizá incluso durmiendo juntos, comiendo...

-Ginny y yo terminamos hace tiempo- zanjó el joven con expresión huraña. Siempre lo hacía cuando le hablaban de la pelirroja-Y ya no se puede hacer nada, pero eso no significa que no me pueda comportar como alguien normal en su presencia.

-Me alegro-susurró Hermione palideciendo un poco- Porque viene hacia acá.

Draco se dio la vuelta y su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad, embutida en unos vaqueros cortos que le realzaban las amplias caderas y la estrecha cintura y una blusa de algodón de color verde claro con letras rosas. Llevaba de la mano a Thomas, que estaba tan crecido que Draco tuvo que esforzarse para reconocerlo. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí, ya casi podían rozarse. Se sobresaltó un poco, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa triste.

¡Mam�-gritó el pequeño Thomas soltándose de las manos de la pelirroja y corriendo hacia su madre, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Hola Herm, hola Draco-les dijo, y pronto se dirigió a su cuñada- Será mejor que vayas a ver a mi hermano, está a punto de darle un síncope.

¿Qué pasa-preguntó Hermione preocupada. Thomas ya estaba entretenido intentando asirse a los brazos de su padrino, que no le quitaba ojo a la pelirroja.

-Problemas con las habitaciones. Por lo visto hay una pareja que por motivos de salud no dejará el hotel hasta el viernes.

¿El viernes? Pero Ginny, somos cuarenta para dormir y hay cuarenta plazas.

-Nos dejan la suite-siguió explicando Ginny como si no hubiese oído nada- Mi hermano la quiere para los dos, pero Harry ha intentado explicarle que tu familia es muy puritana en esos asuntos y que sería preferible que no durmieseis en la misma cama aunque él...

-No se baja del burro-terminó Hermione- Todos los Weasley sois unos cabezotas, y él se lleva el premio.

-Espera Hermione a mi no me eches la culpa, que yo sólo cumplo órdenes, y ya tengo bastante con cuidar de mi ahijado y de Harry para que ahora...

¿De Harry?

-Sí, para que no le de algo. Mi hermano está loco, y se está poniendo peor con la boda.

-Papá loco- rió Thomas desde los brazos de Draco. Éste sonrió calladamente y le reprendió suavemente. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba en otra cosa.

¿Y qué hacemos, entonces?

-Hemos reorganizado las habitaciones, pero yo me he quedado sin habitación.

¿No puedes compartirla con Kate o con Jane-sugirió Draco, que por primera vez hablaba delante de la pelirroja. Esto la sobresaltó.

-Ellas dos comparte ya una habitación y yo no cabría. En la única en la que sobra sitio es en la de Harry.

-Duerme con él-sugirió la morena en este caso.

¿Qué-exclamó escandalizado Draco. Ginny lo miró extrañada.

-Tendré que preguntárselo-contestó Ginny lanzándole una mirada retadora a Draco- No sé si le importará.

-Claro que no- suspiró jubilosa Hermione- Harry es como tu hermano y muchas veces habéis dormido juntos.

¿Y tu familia?

El júbilo se esfumó de la cara de Hermione y fue sustituido por un color pálido verdoso.

-Ya no me acordaba de mi familia- se echó un mechón de cabello hacia atrás y puso cara de concentración. A Ginny le recordó a los años de Hogwarts, y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando se fijó en que Draco no le había quitado ojo de su escote ni de sus ojos, lo cual no sabía si era peor.

¿Qué tal si ocupas tu habitación y te refrescas y ya después lo pensamos-sugirió Ginny eliminando esos pensamientos de su mente- Yo mientras llevaré a Thomas al lago. Le han encantado los cisnes negros.

Pero Thomas no tenía pensado el irse de los fuertes brazos de su padrino, y se aferró a su camisa como una garrapata.

-Yo con Daco- dijo, y Ginny supo en un momento que la batalla estaba perdida. Era tan testarudo como su madre.

-Bien, pues entonces te quedarás sin cisnes.

El niño pareció reflexionar un momento y añadió después.

-Nana lleva a Daco a los cihne.-

-Draco está cansado, corazón- le recriminó su madrina intentando que el niño diera su brazo a torcer-Y tiene que descansar para después poder jugar contigo.

¡No! Lo que paza ez que Nana ya no lo quiede- Ginny se quedó petrificada y completamente pálida, al igual que Draco y Hermione. En esos segundos se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo.

-Ya basta Thomas-exclamó su madre con voz temblorosa y lo cogió en brazos- Ahora mismo nos vamos a la habitación y te quedas sin patos para lo que queda de día.

Thomas lloró hasta que sus sollozos se perdieron por las escaleras y dejaron el lugar tan silencioso como siempre. Sólo se oían las respiraciones entrecortadas de los jóvenes.

-Dicen que los niños sólo dicen la verdad-susurró tristemente Draco, aunque al momento se arrepintió. Al decirlo en voz alta, parecía como si una losa enorme no le dejara respirar.

-Te enseñaré tu habitación-lo cortó Ginny, y siguiendo su aroma a vainilla, ambos subieron las escaleras de mármol reluciente.

-A mi me parece una solución excelente- el trío fantástico de Hogwarts se hallaba sentado en la terraza de la tercera planta del hotel comiendo algo. Thomas se había quedado dormido y Hermione había realizado un encantamiento por el cuál ella sabrá cuando iba a despertar.

-Bueno Harry, pero no contamos con mi familia. Ya sabes cómo es, tú mismo la has sufrido.

El moreno rió y se revolvió la nuca dejándosela aún más revuelta.

-Aún me duele la espalda por el sofá en el que tuve que dormir.

-Yo sólo encuentro una solución-confesó Hermione. Ron la miró expectante- Que Harry y Ginny hagan como que son matrimonio.

¿Cómo- los dos amigos saltaron de su silla alarmados.

-Bueno, no tendrían que hacer anda- se apresuró a decir Hermione mientras bebía un poco de zumo de calabaza- Sólo sentarse juntos en la mesa y poco más. Nadie sospechará que no se besen ni nada así, de hecho, lo considerarán normal y muy bueno.

-Tu familia es muy rara, Herm-confesó Ron.

-Lo son, aunque mis padres son los más normales. Mi madre quiere tenerlo todo bajo control, y mi padre...bueno, ya lo conociste en Londres.

-Si- la voz de Ron tembló un poco- Aún recuerdo las preguntas que me hizo.

¿Cuáles- preguntó divertido Harry.

-"¿Has mantenido relaciones sexuales con mi hija¿Piensas casarte con ella¿La satisfaces?"- Ron bufó- Aún lo recuerdo y no puedo evitar el miedo.

-Ha mejorado- intentó tranquilizarlo Hermione- Ahora de la que más tenemos que temer es de mi abuela, la puritana de la familia.

¡Hola chicos-saludó Ginny, que en esos momentos entraba con un vestido color crema por la mitad de los muslos. Traía el pelo mojado y unas playeras color azul cielo¿Habéis probado el agua de la piscina? Está genial.

¿Hay piscina- exclamó Ron emocionado¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada, Herm?

-Ya te dije que te encantaría este hotel amor- le susurró con voz pastelosa la morena, a lo que Harry y Ginny hicieron una mueca de asco- Por lo visto también hay campo de Quidditch, masajista...

-Vaya, un masaje en la espalda no me vendría nada mal-susurró Ginny pensativa mientras examinaba la carta que un camarero acababa de dejarle.

-Eso siempre que tu esposo te deje-exclamó muy serio Harry. Al ver la expresión de confusión en la cara de Ginny no pudo evitar una sonrisa- Hermione ha decidido que nos hagamos pasar por esposos, para que su familia no lo vea mal.

-Vaya, vaya-exclamó una voz socarrona por detrás-De lo que se entera uno a la hora de la comida-Draco Malfoy acababa de hacer su aparición vestido completamente de negro.

-Hola Draco- lo saludó calurosamente Hermione. Los demás se limitaron a hacer un gesto con las manos¿Qué tal estás?

-Cansado. Thomas me ha hecho recorrer todo el hotel hasta encontrar a los patos.

-Soy una blanda, no debí dejarlo salir-se culpó Hermione.

¡Qué va! Sabes que me encanta estar con él. Me alegra la vida- Ginny bufó¿Pasa algo, Nana?

Ginny subió la mirada de la carta dónde los platos bailoteaban y clavó su mirada color chocolate en los fríos ojos grises del rubio. Estuvo así un par de segundos hasta que bajó de nuevo la cabeza y completamente tranquila dijo para que todos lo oyeran.

-Sólo me extraña que un niño te haga feliz cuando hace apenas un año te negaste a tener uno conmigo.

Era la primera vez que Ginny comentaba algo sobre su relación con Draco desde que terminaron hacía meses. Draco la miró entre sorprendido y enfadado para luego bufar y mirar la carta. Sabía que si decía algo acabarían peor de lo que ya estaban.

Para intentar alegrar un poco la situación Harry comenzó a hablar de Quidditch, conversación a la que poco después todos excepto Ginny se unieron. Ella no volvió a hablar en toda la comida.

¿Cuándo vendrán los invitados- preguntó Draco a Hermione mientras la acompañaba a recoger a Thomas.

-A eso de las cinco. Es decir-miró su reloj muggle de alta precisión- en menos de dos horas. Vete preparando.

¿Por qué?

-Mis primas. En cuanto te vean querrán saberlo todo sobre ti. Tus gustos, tus aficiones...Y por supuesto querrán ligar contigo, lo cuál no me parece muy apropiado.

¿Por qué no?

-Por Ginny. Aunque no lo parezca, lo está pasando muy mal.

¿Y yo qué?

-Tú lo has llevado mejor que ella, créeme. ¿O acaso te has tirado dos meses sin probar bocado?

Draco no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a hundir las manos en los bolsillos y separarse de Hermione para dirigirse, serio y callado, a su habitación.

Una hora después, tanto Hermione como Ron y el pequeño Thomas ya se encontraban en el vestíbulo del hotel esperando a los invitados. El reloj muggle de la entrada señalaba la hora exacta, las cuatro y veinte, mientras que otro reloj claramente mágico exponía el tiempo que hacía y las actividades que el servicio del hotel recomendaba para cada tiempo. Así pues se podía encontrar el Quidditch para un tiempo soleado, el patinaje para la nieve o la piscina climatizada para los días de lluvia. Thomas pronto se sintió atraído por aquel reloj, y mirándolo fijamente se quedó más de media hora.

A las cinco en punto un coche color berenjena aparcó en la puerta del hotelillo y de él salieron dos mujeres y un hombre muy elegantes. Ron reconoció rápidamente a la sra. Granger, con un vestido azul con hojas verdes y un collar de perlas, al sr. Granger, que lo observaba todo desde detrás de sus gafas y pensó que la otra anciana sería Adeline Granger, imponente con su bastón de puño de plata.

Hermione, al verlos, tragó saliva, y Thomas se aferró a los brazos del pelirrojo con miedo cuando vio a su bisabuela. Ron se quedó azorado y dejó que fuese su prometida la que avanzara mientras él hacía como que jugaba con el niño distraídamente. Hermione, por su parte, se armó de valor y salió con una enorme sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

¡Pap�, mam�-sonrió y fue a abrazarlos. Cuando sintió la mirada de su abuela también se aproximó a ella, dándole un frío beso en la mejilla- Hola Adeline.

La anciana la miró con sus fríos ojos negros y bufó. Luego le tendió una mano huesuda a la castaña y apretó la suya con fuerza.

-Ya te dije, Sarah, que deberías haberle pagado un curso de peluquería a la niña esta- le espetó Adeline a su madre- No se cómo alguien se ha podido fijar en ella.

-Abuela, por favor...-pidió Hermione con voz pausada.

-No, querida, si yo no digo nada. Pero fíjate, tu prima Allison sin ir más lejos, es tan guapa y tan simpática...y sin novio.

-Será porque tiene el coeficiente intelectual de una patata-apuntó con desdén la castaña.

-Bueno, pero lo importante en una relación no es ser inteligente...¿Y dices que ese tal Ronald es rico?

¿Qué tal si entramos-solicitó Sarah Granger mirando con temor a su marido. Éste asintió y abrazó con cuidado los hombros de su hija.

¿ Y Ronald-le preguntó su padre mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Ahí-dijo señalando hacia dónde su prometido esperaba con Thomas en brazos, que parecía aterrorizado- Distrayendo a Thomas.

¿Ya ha llegado Ginevra-preguntó Sarah Granger observando a su hija, que asintió con la cabeza mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de su padre-Bien, mañana debemos arreglarle el vestido y...

¿Qué tal si os acomodáis y esta noche hablamos de todo-terció Hermione- Ron y yo esperaremos a los tíos. Vuestra habitación está en la primera planta. Decidle a la señorita de recepción vuestro nombre y ella os dirigirá.

-Por supuesto- murmuró su abuela con malicia- No nos acompañes tú, tu novio es mucho más importante que tu familia a la que por cierto no ves desde hace un mes.

-Por supuesto-finalizó Hermione echando chispas por los ojos.

¡Jane, Kate-exclamó Ginny bajando rápidamente las escaleras y abrazando a las dos jóvenes que se encontraban en recepción.

-Ginevra-dijo la más alta de ellas, Jane- Este es el sitio más cursi que he visto en mi vida.

-A mí me gusta-afirmó con una sonrisa Kate y se apresuró a dejar su pequeña maleta de piel de dragón en la puerta-Tenía muchas ganas de verte-susurró al oído de la pelirroja mientras acariciaba su cabello.

¿Qué tal en Hawai, Kate-

-Aburrida. Todo el día en la playa, bebiendo licor de coco...

¡Uff-bufó Jane¡Qué horrible! Todo el día sin mover un dedo, con aquellas mujeres...

¡Jane-gritó Kate horrorizada- Por favor.

Ginny rió. Una recepcionista se acercó a ellas y les preguntó sus nombres.

-Acompáñenme, por favor, les enseñaré sus habitaciones-dijo la muchacha mientras con un movimiento de varita hacía desaparecer el equipaje de las muchachas y las guiaba por la escalera que antes había bajado Ginny.

Subieron hasta el segundo piso y la recepcionista les señaló una puerta.

-Ésta es su habitación. Si necesitan algo, marquen en el teléfono muggle el número de recepción, el ciento uno. Para entrar deben decir sus nombres completos, buenos días.

Y dándose la vuelta, se marchó escaleras abajo.

-Mmm-señaló Jane, que no dejaba de mirar por dónde se había ido la recepcionista-Buena pieza- Kate le dio un codazo y ésta chillo de dolor, pero se volvió a su amiga y sonriéndole maliciosamente le dijo al oído-Pero tú eres mi preferida.

Kate levantó las cejas y abrió rápidamente la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola tras ella y dejando a Jane y Ginny fuera. Era preciosa, al menos para ella, aunque pensó que a Jane no le gustaría nada.

¡Kate-oyó la voz de Ginny y sus risas¡Abre, por favor!

Kate obedeció y las tres amigas se quedaron viendo la habitación un par de segundos.

-Es muy bonita-señaló Ginny esperando la reacción de Jane, que miraba con la boca abierta la habitación-Muy coqueta.

Las paredes eran de papel pintado en color crema. Tenía una cómoda de madera blanca, un armario enorme con luna, un par de mesitas de noche con lámparas de época, un escritorio con miles de cajones, además de plumas de excelente calidad, tinteros, pergaminos...

Jane pasó directamente al baño, pero se le cambió la cara cuando lo vio. Dio un gritito de alegría y salió corriendo de él.

¡Hay jacuzzi-exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Las tres amigas entraron y se quedaron extasiadas al ver el baño. Era casi tan enorme como el dormitorio y gran parte lo ocupaba el jacuzzi. También había un lavabo, un baño y una estantería llena de sales, jabones de todos los colores y las formas y, en un rincón, las toallas y los albornoces, suaves y cálidos.

-El mío es casi igual que el vuestro pero más grande y con salón y terraza-explicó Ginny.

¿Qué tienes, la suite o qué-preguntó Jane.

-Exacto, y adivinad con quién la comparto-

-Con Draco-propuso Kate ante la mirada aterrorizada de sus dos amigas. Se ruborizó al escuchar la barbaridad que había dicho y escondió la cabeza tras los frascos que había sacado de la estantería.

-Con Harry-finalizó Ginny sentándose en el baño

¿Harry¿Qué Harry-preguntó Kate, curiosa, asomando la cabeza.

-Harry Potter-le explicó Jane mirando con fijeza a Ginny-Ya sabes, del que Ginny estuvo enamorada hasta que conoció al cabrón de...

-Déjalo, Jane-sugirió Ginny antes de que la rubia se pusiera a echarle maldiciones a su ex –Aquí todas conocemos su historia-cogió aire y continuó hablando-Pero no era eso de lo que quería hablaros.

¿Entonces-

-Veréis, por extraño que os parezca, tenéis que seguir lo que ahora os voy a contar al pie de la letra. Es muy importante para Hermione y mi hermano-

-Cuenta sin miedo Gin-la animó Kate sentándose en el suelo a su lado y abriendo los cajoncitos del lavabo.

-Desde ahora no soy Ginevra Weasley, sino Potter-

¡Pum! El cajoncito se estrelló en el suelo.

¡Pues claro que lo hemos entendido, querida-exclamó jovialmente la sra. Weasley después de que disimuladamente Hermione le contara todo con respecto a lo referido sobre los "señores" Potter-Y no te preocupes, que yo me encargo de decírselo a toda la familia.

-Gracias, Molly-

En ese momento acababan de llegar los señores Weasley junto con Bill, Fleur y su hijo, André. El muchacho, que contaba ya con ocho años, se acercó a su tío Ron con ganas de lucha y comenzó a golpearle en el estómago para incitarlo.

¡Ey, André-exclamó su tío intentando proteger su estómago de los puños de su sobrino-Déjame un poco de margen ¿no?

El niño sonrió y dejó entrever que sus dos paletas de arriba se habían mudado. Fleur se acercó a Hermione y le dio un par de besos.

-Me alegro de que hayáis podido venir al final, Fleur-le dijo Hermione mientras le ayudaba con su bolso de mano, pues su embarazo estaba muy avanzado, ya que estaba de casi siete meses.

-Y yo. El médico nos ha gecomendado un pag de medicamentos pog si acaso tengo alguna molestia, pego pog lo demás estoy excelente-soltó Fleur mientras acariciaba con cariño su barriga.

¿Y ya sabéis que es-

-Otro niño para mosqueo de Fleur-la cara bonachona de Bill apareció tras su esposa y besó ambas mejillas de Hermione, llevándose a la vez un golpe cariñoso por parte de su esposa-pero yo se lo advertí, que los Weasley solo tenemos hijos. Excepto Ginny...

-A mi me daba igual, solo que clago, paga cambiag un poco...-

En ese momento aparecieron por el caminillo de piedras un par de BMW negros que aparcaron en la puerta. Del primero bajó un señor de cincuenta años, con el pelo entrecano y vestido elegantemente. Por el lado izquierdo salió casi a la vez una mujer vestida de gris con el pelo rubio recogido en la nuca y unos ojos claros muy hermosos, aunque en conjunto la mujer era poco agraciada comparada con el hombre que tenía al lado. Eran los tíos de Hermione, Jacob y Beatrice Portless.

Del otro coche salieron corriendo a la vez y por la puerta derecha tres niños. El primero era un varón y tenía poco más de ocho años. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos oscuros, a diferencia de las dos niñas que lo siguieron, con los ojos y el pelo muy claros. Mientras que el niño parecía salido de una revista de moda, las dos niñas, de más o menos seis y cuatro años, llevaban vestidos que parecían hechos para muñecas.

¡John, Tricia, Annete-exclamó el hombre y al momento los tres niños pararon de correr y se acercaron a él- Comportaos.

Y por último y como si hubiera estado esperando el momento, un muchacho de la misma edad que su prima Hermione, salió de coche, con cara aburrida, aunque terriblemente sexy. Parecía un tipo de esos de revista que crees que nunca vas a conocer. Tenía el pelo rubio cortado con gracia y lo llevaba a la moda, y los ojos claros estaban cubiertos con unas gafas de sol muy oscuras. La camisa blanca se le pegaba al cuerpo bien formado y los pantalones de color crema parecían hechos a medida.

¡Hola tíos, primos-gritó jovialmente Hermione acercándose a ellos y abrazándolos por tiempos¡Qué bien os veo!

-Lo mismo digo, querida-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa cariñosa y acariciando el espeso pelo de la morena-Y qué suave tienes el pelo.

-Gracias. ¿Qué tal el viaje-

-Aburrido-dijo el muchacho de su misma edad mientras besaba a su prima-Y más con los monstruitos.

-Hola Evan ¿Y Meg-

-En su casa. Corté la semana pasada con ella.-

-Lo siento.-

-Yo no, era estúpida.-

Hermione se sintió azorada y Ron lo sintió. Se acercó a ella y rodeándola con un brazo se presentó.

¡Hola! Soy Ron Weasley.-

-Está muy bien-repitió por tercera vez Charlie Weasley, intentando convencerse de ello. A su lado, su hermano Percy tenía cara de póquer y Penélope se encontraba demasiado ocupada intentando que Peter, su primogénito, no le quitase los pendientes.

Acababan de llegar y se encontraban con las maletas en la puerta. No habían sido recibidos por nadie puesto que, como temían, eran los últimos. El sol iba escondiéndose por entre las colinas que se veían al fondo y ya sólo se veía una esfera rojiza y llameante en el cielo azul. Miles de faros se encendieron en un momento dejando tan iluminada la plaza de entrada como si fuera de día.

-Creo que somos los últimos-puntualizó Penélope dejando a su hijo de un año en el carrito. El bebé prorrumpió en sollozos, pero se calmó en cuanto su padre le hizo saltar chispas de su varita.

-Como siempre. Entremos-

En ese momento un muchacho de pelo rubio platinado salía en dirección hacia ellos.

¿Qué tal-saludó sin entusiasmo-Os estábamos esperando. Está a punto de dar comienzo la cena.

Los tres Weasley siguieron a Draco hasta recepción dónde les indicaron cuáles eran sus habitaciones. Después se arreglaron rápidamente y bajaron a cenar.

El comedor era rectangular y muy grande, pero con casi cuarenta personas allí se podía hacer pequeño. Había diferentes mesas elegantemente decoradas de forma circular en la que cabían cuatro comensales. Charlie divisó a Bill y Fleur sentados con sus padres en una muy cercana a la de los sres. Granger, Hermione y Ron. Reconoció rápidamente a su hermana por un movimiento de cabellera y se acercó a ella. Compartía mesa con Harry y Kate.

¡Hola-saludó con su amplia sonrisa¿Puedo sentarme?

-Por supuesto-dijo Harry apretándole la mano. Kate le dio un beso en la mejilla y Ginny otro¿Por qué habéis llegado tan tarde?

-Penélope ha hecho mil paradas y Percy se ha perdido. Un infierno de viaje-resopló Charlie mientras miraba con expresión hambrienta la carta con el menú para esa noche.-Hemos llegado los últimos ¿no?

-No, aún no han aparecido los gemelos y sus respectivas, pero eso no nos preocupa. Quizá el avión se halla retrasado, como se empeñaron en volver de forma muggle...

¿Y Neville y Luna-

-Allí-señaló Harry hacia una mesa algo alejada- Sentados con Malfoy. ¿Qué vais a pedir, carne o pescado?

-Carne-respondieron a la vez los hermanos Weasley.

-Yo pescado-susurró en voz baja Kate con su melodiosa voz, y fue entonces cuando Harry cayó en la cuenta de su presencia.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con una preciosidad. Llevaba el largo pelo negro recogido en una trenza tejida que le llegaba hasta casi la cintura y un vestido blanco con escote en la espalda que resaltaba sus ojos claros.

¡Hola-la saludó antes de que su vergüenza se lo impidiera¿Nos conocemos?

¡Lo siento-se disculpó Ginny llevándose una mano a la boca-Kate, este es Harry mi "marido"- a Charlie se le resbaló la copa de vino por el mantel, que se manchó y limpió en un par de segundos-No te preocupes, Charlie, ahora te lo cuento. Y Harry, esta es Kate, mi mejor amiga.

-Encantado-

-Encantada-

¡Ey, ey! Un momento ¿Qué es eso de que es tu "marido"-

¿Qué te parece si te lo cuento después de comer-propuso su hermana observando los platos de fina porcelana que en ese momento se habían llenado de comida deliciosa.

-Está bien-refunfuñó su hermano, y Ginny pensó que en materia de comida éste era el que más se parecía a Ron-Pero después me lo cuentas sin falta-y atacó con premura la fuente de patatas asadas.

Ginny se sirvió un poco de ensalada y miró hacia su espalda como un reflejo. Un par de ojos grises la miraban sin tocar nada de su plato y la devoraban con la mirada. Ella sintió un escalofrío en su columna y se dio la vuelta, pero antes de poder hacer nada vio como una cascada de plumas amarillas caían sobre su plato. Con los ojos como platos y tapándose los oídos al notar un pavoroso estruendo, miró hacia atrás y vio como todos los familiares de Hermione se habían convertido en canarios.

¡FRED, GEORGE-gritó su madre¡Sé que estáis aquí¡Salid!

Las dos puertas de madera por las que habían entrado se abrieron y sus hermanos mayores entraron desternillándose de risa. Llevaban puesta una ropa muy extraña, llenas de flores, y se notaba mucho que se habían bronceado, pues sus pecas no estaban.

-Increíble lo bien que ha funcionado, George-decía Fred mientras se acercaban a buen ritmo hacia las mesas.

-Deberíamos repetirlo, Fred.

Pero la cara de Molly Weasley, más parecida a un tigre, los hizo callar. Sus gritos se sumaron a los píos de los canarios, y todos los presentes no transformados pensaron en salir de allí huyendo.

¡ESTÁIS LOCOS O QUÉ OS PASA! COMPORTAROS ASÍ CON HERMIONE Y VUESTRO HERMANO Y HACERLES ESTO EN SU SEMANA. NO OS MERECÉIS NADA DE ELLOS NI DE NADIE...-

Si no hubiese sido por la aparición de una Hermione con lágrimas de risa en los ojos, Molly Weasley no habría parado de gritar.

¡Devolvedlos a su forma-ordenó la sra. Weasley después de que se hubiese calmado. Fred se apresuró a dejar un poco de alpiste en una mesa y en menos de cinco segundos ya todos estaban en su forma natural.

Algunos se mostraron molestos y enfadados, pero otros incluso le encontraron la gracia, como Roger Granger, el tío de Hermione, que decidió invitar a su mesa a esos dos genios. Pero antes de que se fueran, Ginny se dio cuenta de algo y preguntó.

-Oye Fred ¿Y Angelina y Alicia-

Fred palideció y miró en derredor. George había tomado en la cara un feo color verde.

-Las hemos perdido-

Bueno, aquí está la segunda esperada parte. Siento el retraso, se que es imperdonable, pero tampoco es que haya mucha gente que la ha leído y eso me deprimió. A mí me encanta, pero claro que si no la lee nadie.

¡DEJAD REVIEWS! O si no¿para qué seguir?

Pronto, actualización de Nunca digas Nunca y ¿Qué hice mal?


	3. Harry Potter, el padrino que sobrevivio

**Capítulo 3. Harry Potter, el-padrino-que-sobrevivió. **

¿Cómo que las habéis perdido?-preguntó, incrédulo, el sr. Weasley. Ya todos los de la familia se habían reunido fuera del comedor, excepto Ron y Hermione que intentaban calmar a algunos familiares aún disgustados, en especial la abuela de la novia.

Paramos en una gasolinera cerca de aquí para comprar algo, pero en cuanto vimos la hora salimos pitando. Quizá...-

¡No puedo creer que dejarais a vuestras esposas en una gasolinera cuando sólo lleváis casados un mes!-exclamó roja de rabia la sra. Weasley, que respiraba como un león excitado. Tenía la vena del cuello hinchada y los ojos se le salían de las órbitas.

Quizá se hallan entretenido viendo el hotel-sugirió Bill, pero la cara de su esposa, muy parecida a la de su madre, lo asustó.

En realidad, todas las féminas del lugar (esto incluye también a Ginny y Hermione) se encontraban molestas con los gemelos. Luna, que como siempre era la más despistada, y con el embarazo estaba peor, no comentó nada y se marchó casi corriendo a la cama, pero Neville se quedó. Draco también estaba en esa reunión familiar y sonrió al ver la cara congestionada de Ginny, pero cuando un par de lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos color chocolate y Potter la abrazó con fuerza, sintió un pinchazo de celos en el corazón.

¿Y si les ha pasado algo?-inquirió Fleur preocupada-Debeguíamos ig a buscaglas.

Estoy de acuerdo con Fleur-la apoyó Charlie-Draco-se volvió hacia el rubio, que lo miraba sorprendido por haberlo llamado por su nombre- ¿Podrías hacer la poción del encuentro?

Por supuesto. Pero tardará un par de horas.

Es demasiado tiempo-se lamentó George, que parecía derrotado.

Pero es lo único que podemos hacer- suspiró Harry-Será mejor que mientras que la poción se prepara algunos vayamos a buscarlas por los alrededores y a la gasolinera. Ginny, Neville y tú buscaréis por el hotel. Charlie, Bill, Percy y yo saldremos a las afueras y los sres. Weasley podéis ir al pueblo. Y los gemelos...venios con nosotros.

¿Y yo?-preguntó Penélope.

Fleur y tú cuidaréis de los niños. Y creo-señalando hacia el comedor-que será mejor que los dos tortolitos se queden al margen.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a buscar. La noche estaba fría y Ginny no pudo reprimir un escalofrío cuando se enfrentó a ella con su vestido de paño fino. Neville le pasó un brazo por su hombro y la protegió un poco del frío. Pero él también temblaba, y no era por el frío.

¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo?-murmuró Ginny mirando a su amigo, que no le devolvía la mirada. Tenía clavados sus ojos marrones en un punto perdido y la pelirroja adivinó al punto sus pensamientos. Pensaba en Luna, su esposa.

Neville y Luna se habían casado hacía ya casi cinco años, después de una feliz relación de casi tres años de duración. Eran, sin duda alguna, una de las parejas más extrañas que habían salido de Hogwarts, y era su falta de sentido común lo que hacía que su relación no se fuese a pique. Ambos tenían su espacio, ella para sus animales imaginados y él para sus fascinantes plantas. Pero eso fue al principio de todo, y de eso, había pasado mucho tiempo. Neville, aunque tarde, había madurado y crecido, mientras que Luna se había quedado anclada en su juventud. Luego llegaron los problemas para tener hijos, y ahora que Luna estaba embarazada, parecía no salir nunca de sus ensoñaciones. Y Neville se preocupaba, e incluso le había pedido a Dumbledore dejar que se quedase en Hogwarts, pero ella se negó a dejar su pequeño apartamento en Londres, por lo que él, y en contra de todo lo establecido, se iba cada noche y cada mañana de Hogwarts a su apartamento y viceversa.

Perdona Gin ¿Decías?

Nada importante, Neville.

&&&

_I can't believe the news today_

_I can't close my eyes and wait_

How long, how much with the same song 

_But today..._

¿Quieres apagar la radio de una vez?-

¿Te molesta mucho?-

Sí.-

Pues te jodes.-

Brrr, Charlie dile algo.-

Fred apaga la música.-

Es que me relaja.-

Y a mi me pone nervioso, y más esa canción.-

_Sunday, Bloody Sunday_

Sunday Bloody Sunday 

Harry no conduzcas tan rápido.-

Fred apaga la música.-

George cállate, no pienso apagarla.-

¡Harry te has saltado un stop!-

¡Pero si no hay nadie en diez kilómetros a la redonda, Percy!-

¡Fred quita la música!-

¡No la pienso quitar, George!-

¡Pero aún así es peligroso!-

¡NO lo es!-

¡SI lo es!-

¡FRED, quita la música!-

¡NO la voy a quitar!-

¡SI!-

¡NO!-

¡SI!-

¡NO!-

¡SI!-

¡NO!-

¡SI!-

¡NO!-

¡SI!-

¡CALLAOS!-la voz de Harry retumbó en el coche y el frenazo brusco que dio subió el corazón de todos a la garganta-¡CALLAOS O JURO QUE OS DEJO A LOS TRES A MITAD DEL CAMINO!

Tranquilo, Harry-dijo Fred algo pálido.

Sí, amigo, no te estreses-continuó George.

Estos dos ponen de nervios a cualquiera-exclamó Percy de forma desdeñosa. Bill y Charlie pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y volvió a arrancar. Iban mirando por la ventana, cada uno en sus pensamientos, y Harry sólo pensaba en cómo aquellos dos cabeza de chorlito habían podido dejar a sus esposas en una gasolinera.

¿Es ésta?-preguntó Charlie señalando un montón de luces que había a un lado de la carretera.

Harry se ajustó las gafas y miró hacia las luces. Más que una gasolinera parecía un cuchitril. Hace quince años podía haber sido una pequeña gasolinera, pero ahora el club de al lado daba más luz que aquello.

Sí, es aquí-susurró Fred temblando-Seguramente estarán en el club.

Harry bufó. Dos descerebrados, eso es lo que eran. Arrancó con furia y se internó por el camino de arenisca que llevaba hacia la gasolinera. Paró a una distancia prudente y todos se apearon del coche.

¿Aquí es dónde parasteis?- preguntó escéptico Bill-A mí Fleur no me habría dejado.

Nuestra señoras no son tan tiquismiquis como la tuya-rezongó George andando hacia el club de al lado.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que eso no era un club dónde ir a tomar una copa por la noche. Perdido en la espesura, con una gasolinera medio abandonada al lado, sus peores temores tomaron forma cuando vio la silueta de una mujer desnuda en el cartel. Pero él no fue el único que la vio.

¡Habéis dejado a vuestras esposas en un club de alterne!-gritó Percy con todas sus fuerzas.

Fred y George palidecieron. Eran una estampa, y Harry dio gracias a Merlín de que ninguna de las féminas de la familia los hubiera acompañado. Los gemelos salieron disparados hacia la puerta seguidos de sus hermanos y el moreno. Abrieron la puerta y un tosco olor a sudor, alcohol y suciedad los hizo retroceder. Las luces estaban semi apagadas y se oía mucho ruido en la sala contigua. La primera sólo eran una sala rectangular con algunas mesas y una barra dónde un gordo cincuentón secaba algunas jarras de cerveza muggle con un trapo sucio.

¿Qué queréis?-gruñó, mirándolos con sus ojos rojos y pequeños.

Fred iba a saltar con algo hiriente, pero su hermano Bill se adelantó y se acercó al barman.

Entrar. Verá, es la despedida de solteros de mi hermano y querríamos regalarle...algo.

Aforo completo, lo siento.

Vamos hombre-su hermano Charlie se unió a las negociaciones-Sólo un regalito rápido. Por lo menos que disfrute antes de casarse con esa arpía.

Aforo completo-

El hombre parecía haber reconocido a los gemelos, lo cuál no era muy difícil porque eran muy llamativos, por lo que decidió entrar él sólo. Los gemelos captaron su señal y se deslizaron con él hacia el interior de la otra sala, dejando dos réplicas suyas en el vestíbulo.

Al principio no vieron nada, y casi se quedaron sordos por el ruido. Después, pequeñas luces de colores puestas en puntos estratégicos dejaron muy claro lo que era aquél lugar. No veía ni a Angelina ni a Alicia, y notaba cómo los gemelos se ponían nerviosos.

Deben estar por algún lado-señaló Fred.

¿Dentro, quizá?-dijo señalando a una puerta pequeña.

Harry se puso a sopesar los pros y los contras. Había unas quince personas en todo el lugar, y más de uno los miraba con malas caras. Si Angelina y Alicia no estaban allí…

¡Les he dicho que no pueden pasar!-la voz del tabernero les llegó a través de la puerta. Después, los tres Weasley entraron, pero del tabernero no se supo nada.

¡Alicia!-gritó George sin miedo-¡Ali!

¿Qué hacen?-preguntó un hombre sacando una navaja y subiéndose a la vez la portañuela-¿Se puede saber qué hacen?

Busco a mi mujer-dijo George resuelto.

Todos los presentes rieron, y una de las mujeres de aquel lugar se les acercó, contoneando sus caderas, con tan sólo ropa interior de color negra tapando sus minúsculos pechos.

¿Y quién es tu mujer, guapo?-preguntó, soberbia.

Se llama Alicia y es rubia-

Otra chica, rubia y más vieja que la de antes, salió con un batín rosado y preguntó si era ella. Todos rieron. Así no conseguirían nada.

&&&

¿Cuánto le queda a la poción?-preguntó, acercándose y bajando su nariz hasta olerla. Al hacerlo, arrugó el ceño.

Más o menos media hora-dijo, aspirando su aroma tan peculiar-¿Y Longbottom?

Está preocupado por su esposa-respondió, tomando un poco de polvo de ala de murciélago y echándoselo a la poción-Le hacía falta, estaba demasiado blanca-dijo, al ver su cara.

Veo que tres años viviendo conmigo te han servido de algo-

Siempre fui buena en pociones-

Draco calló. Touché. Ginny se limitó a seguir añadiendo una cosa y otra, sin importarle que Draco hubiese terminado de remover ni que la mirase como lo llevaba haciendo desde que la volvió a ver. Estaba sonrojada y sudaba un poco, a pesar de que el vestido de paño le daba frío.

¿Y Ron?-

Hablando con sus futuros suegros sobre lo que ha pasado con los gemelos-suspiró Ginny quitándose dos perlas de sudor que caían por su frente-Bonita habitación.

Seguro que no es mejor que la tuya-

Eso es verdad, pero no está mal-

Has desarrollado mucho el sentido del descaro ¿sabes?-

Ginny rió. Una risa apagada, sin restos de gracia ni encanto. Se quitó la chaqueta, mostrando un escote en V más bien pronunciado y perlado.

Estará lista en menos de diez minutos-anunció, sólo para evitar el silencio incómodo que les estaba agobiando.

Draco se paseaba por su espalda, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Conocía a esa pelirroja como la palma de su mano, y sabía que si se atrevía a tocarle podía acabar con una maldición. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. En una ocasión, recordó, miles de mocos voladores lo persiguieron por la casa simplemente porque había pillado a Ginny en uno de sus momentos "menstruales" y le había gritado que, por favor, no dejase rastros de aquello en el baño. En otra ocasión, una maldición de granos simplemente por despertarla. Rió en silencio, sin duda Ginevra Weasley era mucha mujer.

¿De qué te ríes?-

No te importa-

¿Es de mí?-

No seas tan egocéntrica, Weasley-

2-1. Ginny gana, Draco va en avance.

&&&&

¡Mamá, por favor!-exclamó Hermione por tercera vez. Su madre estaba haciendo aspavientos desde hacía un rato.

¡Pero, cariño¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que nos pueden hacer esos dos locos?-

Mamá, serán dos locos, pero son mis…-

De repente sintió que se mareaba. Sus piernas temblaron y tuvo que ser sostenido por Ron, que la agarró a tiempo. El olor de las flores le daban ganas de vomitar. Su padre, que se había mantenido en un segundo plano todo el tiempo, se acercó.

Cariño ¿Estás bien?-

Su madre dejó de hacer aspavientos y también centró su atención en ella.

¿Hermione?-

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró levemente. Sintió un pinchazo en la boca del estómago y se encogió de dolor.

No es nada, papá, mamá-sonrió, a pesar del dolor-Es el estrés. Ron ¿me acompañas a la habitación?

Claro-

Pareció que su padre iba a protestar, pero al ver a Hermione pálida y casi sin fuerzas, la dejó en brazos de su prometido. Ambos salieron de la sala y pasaron por la recepción, al tiempo que de la calle entraron dos figuras envueltas en chales. Una de ellas era bajita y rubia, llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo muy apretada y sus ojos pequeños brillaban con indignación. La otra, con una larga trenza negra muy apretada, ayudaba a la rubia, que cojeaba un poco.

Ron las miró detenidamente, al igual que la recepcionista, que se quedó con el dedo pulsando un número, sin terminar de marcar el número de teléfono. Hermione también miró a la pareja, pero no tardó tanto en reconocerlas como su prometido.

¡Alicia!-gritó, con una felicidad y un alivio enormes-¡Angelina!

00000

No sabía muy bien cómo empezó todo, pero ahora que volvían, sin las chicas y con más de una magulladura, Harry podía jurar que era sólo un sueño. Una maldita pesadilla. Conduciendo de nuevo al hotel, pensó que si se concentraba mucho, se despertaría arrullado por el sonido de la respiración tranquila de Ginny y por su suave olor personal.

¡Harry, cuidado!-gritó Charlie sin apartarse el trozo de cerdo del ojo. Había estado a punto de salirse de la carretera-¿En qué piensas?

En cómo he acabado con las gafas rotas y un morado enorme en el culo-dijo con un humor de perros.

Fred rió, pero un aullido de dolor le calló. Se tocó las costillas y George le imitó. Ambos tenían los dos ojos morados, un par de costillas maltrechas y Fred se había partido una muela. Charlie era el más normal, pues Bill tenía una herida en la ceja y Percy apenas parecía normal con la cara llena de cortes, heridas y la nariz le sangraba profusamente. Harry, además, tenía la camisa rota y barro mezclado con sangre en el pecho.

¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?-preguntó George con un gemido.

Rezar porque alguien vaya a conseguir mañana poción de murtlap y luego seguir buscando-dictaminó Bill, y como era el mayor, no discutieron nada. Además, era lo más sensato que nadie había dicho en toda la noche.

La verdad era que, analizando los hechos, Harry no sabía cómo había acabado así. O sí, sí que lo sabía. Desde el momento en que Fred y George arremetieron contra uno de los clientes que se preocupó por las medidas de sus esposas, supo que iban a acabar mal. No porque les doblaban en número, no porque eran más anchos y tenían pinta de brutos, sino porque, en cuestión de lucha, ninguno tenía mucha práctica. Acostumbrados a los duelos de varitas, los puños eran algo bruto, duro…

Y así habían acabado. Seis perdedores volviendo a casa sin el objeto preciado. Harry suspiró, Ginny los mataría. Ginny, y todas las féminas relacionadas con el apellido Weasley.

Las puertas del hotel se abrieron casi a la vez que él llegaba a su altura y entró sin problemas. Paró el coche enfrente de la puerta y ayudó a salir a Percy, que murmuraba maldiciones y no se podía tener en pie.

Merlín, que daño-rezaba-Malditos sean estos muggles asquerosos, y los idiotas de mis hermanos. ¡Ay, madrecita!

Bill lo ayudó mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Fred y George salieron a la vez del coche, abatidos, y por último entró Harry.

Voy a buscar a vuestra hermana y nos reunimos en media hora en mi habitación-dijo Harry, y todos asintieron.

El muchacho se dirigió a su habitación, y cuando llegó y dijo su nombre completo, la puerta de madera se abrió. Entró en la habitación de color lavanda y vio el traje que había llevado esa noche Ginny encima de la cama.

¿Ginny?-preguntó, dirigiéndose al baño y tocando en la puerta. Nadie respondió.

Se encogió de hombros y se quitó la camisa manchada y rota. Esperó a que Ginny saliese de la ducha tumbándose en la amplia cama de doseles y cogiendo un ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso". En primera página salía una foto de una cueva dónde se aseguraba que vivía un dragón de Marhala, especie que había desaparecido hacía ya 500 años. Eso resultaba extraño ya que esos dragones, además de ser los más fieros, solían mediar más que cuarenta metros de altura. Ni siquiera estaba demostrado que alguna vez hubiesen existido. Revisó las páginas intentando encontrar una noticia interesante, pero no vio nada. Aburrido por la tardanza de la pelirroja se dispuso a empezar el crucigrama, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

Menos mal que…-pero las palabras se quedaron colgadas cuando vio el conjunto que llevaba puesto-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu camisón¿Se ha encogido o algo?

Ginny rió y le tiró la toalla con la que se secaba el pelo.

Ese comentario es más propio de Malfoy-reconoció Harry-Pero en serio…

Es de Kate-explicó-Me olvidé de mi pijama, que por cierto tapa más, y ella me dejó el que le sobraba. Y claro, digamos que yo soy un poco más alta y más…-dijo intentando encontrar la palabra adecuada.

¿Desarrollada?-ayudó Harry.

Digámoslo así-luego se fijó en el joven-¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado?

Harry volvió a sentirse derrotado, un sentimiento que había desaparecido desde que los blancos y firmes muslos de Ginny aparecieron en su visión.

No las encontramos-dijo, abatido.

La respuesta de Ginny fue una sonora carcajada.

Por supuesto que no-rió-Pero ya están aquí.

¿Cómo?-

Al parecer, una vez que mis hermanos las dejaron tiradas, se subieron al primer coche que apareció. El conductor era un mago del pueblo de al lado, que las llevó al hotel equivocado. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no era ese el hotel, tuvieron que buscar transporte para llegar hasta aquí-

¿Y por qué no avisaron?-

Al parecer en el pueblo no conocían el sitio exacto del hotel-sopló y su flequillo se elevó-Un lío.

De repente tocaron a la puerta y Ginny fue a abrir. Por la puerta entraron Charlie y Bill para comunicarle la noticia a Harry, pero al verlo tan tranquilo supusieron que ya lo sabía. Ginny, mientras tanto, había ido a por un kit de primeros auxilios y lo curaba con mimos de madre.

Parece que te cuidan bien ¿eh, Harry?-rió socarronamente Charlie-¿Y desde cuando usas tan poca ropa para dormir?

Ginny bufó y los cogió a ambos de la camisa para llevarlos hasta la puerta, no sin escuchar más de un gemido de dolor.

Creo que ya no pintáis nada aquí-

Y les cerró la puerta en las narices para luego volverse.

Siempre serán mis hermanos mayores-Harry rió.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y Ginny se volvió con los ojos en blanco y el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué se os ha olvidado a…?

Pero no eran sus hermanos, sino Draco.

Te olvidaste la chaqueta-dijo, sin poder evitar mirar su diminuto camisón-Veo que te pillo en un mal momento-exclamó con sorna al ver a Harry tumbado en la cama y sin camisa.

Gracias-susurró, sin saber qué decir.

Nos vemos mañana, señora Potter-

Ginny cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Harry para seguir curándolo. Harry supo que Ginny estaba triste. Sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes, pero prefirió no decir nada. Se conformó con que ella lo abrazase cuando apagaron la luz, mientras lágrimas furtivas manchaban la camisa de su pijama.

&&&

Draco se levantó a la mañana siguiente más temprano de lo acostumbrado, a pesar de que no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. No se podía quitar de la cabeza la imagen de su ex con aquel diminuto camisón color lavanda, con una inusual raja de encaje en el muslo derecho, y a Potter tumbado en la cama de matrimonio, seguramente esperando a que…

¡Arrgg!-gritó cuando más imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza-Eso es tortura psicológica.

Alguien tocó a su puerta y, al abrir, se encontró con Hermione y Tom en sus brazos aún dormido. La joven se veía algo pálida, pero quizá era el tono de su ropa, inusualmente oscuro.

¿Me haces un favor, padrino?-

Dime-sonrió.

Más familia llega esta mañana, y me gustaría saber si te puedes quedar con Tom mientras los recibo. Además, mis primos pequeños acaban de romper una vajilla que costará muy cara. Y lo han hecho en el pie de Ron. Como puedes suponer, está que muerde-

Claro que sí-resopló-Ya que no voy a conseguir otra cosa, cuidaré de mi ahijado todas las vacaciones.

Hermione lo conocía casi igual que a su marido, y adivinó lo que nadie podría adivinar. Entró sin pedir permiso y se sentó en su cama, recostando primero a su hijo dormido.

¿Ginny?-

Asintió y tomó asiento a su lado., tomando sus manos suaves y frías. Le relató todo lo que había visto anoche y las imágenes y suposiciones que pasaban por su incandescente mente. Hermione, finalmente, sonrió tristemente.

Nada va a ocurrir, créeme Draco-lo consoló-Antes de venir, Ginny y yo hablamos y ella aún sigue enamorada de ti. Y Harry ya ha puesto el ojo en otra chica.

Ellos siempre se han querido, mucho, Hermione-

Y Harry y yo, pero nunca hemos sentido amor. Ron y yo lo descubrimos muy tarde, pero con Harry todo es completamente diferente. Ginny aún está enamorada de ti, pero ya conoces el orgullo Weasley. Y tú lo heriste mucho con Stella.-

¿Cuántas veces he de decir que Stella y yo no tuvimos nada?-gritó, haciendo que Tom se sobresaltase. Hermione lo miró severamente.

Habla con ella. Explícaselo-

Muchas veces lo he intentado, y nunca me ha querido escuchar-

Quien no arriesga, no gana-susurró Hermione besándole la frente-Pasaré a recogeros a la hora de comer.

Se pasó toda la mañana paseando a Tom, lo llevó al algo y luego se bañaron en la piscina durante un buen rato. Cuando ya ambos se iban a cambiarse para la cena, Harry apareció acompañado de una espectacular Ginny en biquini. Sinceramente, era la primera vez que Draco la veía con esa prenda y se quedó un poco alelado, pero las patadas divertidas que Tom le pegaba hicieron que volviese a la realidad.

La pareja, al verlos, se acercó a ellos. Draco se distrajo secando bien a Thomas.

Buenos días-saludó Harry.

¿Acabáis de despertaros o es que no habéis pegado ojo en toda la noche?-saludó socarronamente. Harry lo ignoró y tomó a Tom, que le sonreía y le alzaba los brazos.

No es de tu incumbencia ¿No crees, Draco?-replicó Ginny.

Claro que no, querida-

Y dicho esto, tomó la toalla y se dispuso a marcharse. Ella le tomó de la muñeca y se volvió con el ceño fruncido.

Por el bien de Hermione deberíamos soportarnos-

Tienes razón-observó el rubio echándose el pelo hacia atrás y sin notar que una joven camarera lo observaba sin disimulo-A partir de ahora no me meteré en tu vida, Ginevra.

Ginny-

¿Qué?-

Prefiero que me llames Ginny-

Draco gruñó algo sobre la incongruencia de las mujeres, tomó a Thomas en brazos y ambos se marcharon, dispuestos a asearse antes de ir a comer.

&&&

No había que ser un adivino para saber que Hermione estaba muy incómoda junto a su prima Susan. Ron lo supo sólo con verle los ojos, inquietos, y las manos crispadas ante las palabras nada amables de su abuela.

Por fin llega la hermosura de la familia-

Susan contestó con un profundo pestañeo de sus largas y curvadas pestañas negras y una sonrisa digna de revista. Ron la miró y tuvo que aceptarlo, sin duda era mucho más hermosa que Hermione. Sus ojos negros como una noche y su pelo largo y muy lacio la hacían verse como una auténtica belleza, pero sólo había que cruzar dos palabras con ella para darse cuenta de que la belleza se quedaba ahí. Se acercó a su prima y le besó hipócritamente las mejillas, para luego repetir el pestañeo frente al pelirrojo.

Tu debes ser el novio ¿no?-

Exacto, pero me suelen llamar Ron-dijo, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Roger Granger rió, y su esposa hizo una mueca, que bien se podía tomar como una sonrisa o por algo más desagradable.

Entonces, te llamaré Ron-dijo, besándole ambas mejillas con candor, lo que hizo que sus orejas se pusieran rojas, y enfadó más a Hermione.

¿Qué tal si entramos?-apostó la madre de Hermione-Susi, te enseñaremos tu habitación. Roger, Susan ¿nos acompañáis?

Viendo los vientos de guerra que corrían, ambos se apuntaron a la excursión, y el padre de Hermione ofreció a su madre algo que no pudo resistir: una visita al lago antes del almuerzo. Cuando estuvieron solos, Hermione expulsó todo el aire que llevaba dentro con un quejido que daba a conocer toda su rabia interior.

¿Cariño?-preguntó Ron con miedo.

¡La odio!-exclamó, pegándole una patada al jarrón de mármol que tenía más cerca-¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan absolutamente despreciable?

Ron no entendía del todo el motivo del enfado de Hermione, pero al ver cómo perdió los nervios, supuso que era algo más de lo que él había vivido. Se apresuró a abrazarla, pero ella lo empujó y siguió descargando su ira. Ron la dejó hacer, hasta que, un cuarto de hora después de empezar a arrojar piedrecillas al camino con toda la fuerza que sus brazos le daban, se sentó al lado de su prometido y suspiró.

Perdóname. No sabes lo que es vivir a la sombra de alguien toda tu vida-

Querida, soy el menor de seis hermanos que sobresalían en todo, el mejor amigo del muy afamado Harry Potter y prometido de la mejor alumna que Hogwarts ha tenido en mucho tiempo ¿Qué me vas a contar a mí?-

Pero a ti no te decía cada dos por tres tu abuela que eras fea-

Ron rió.

No, con los gemelos ya tenía bastante. Y las miradas de Padma Patil en el baile de cuarto hablaron por sí solas-

Hermione lo miró, con ganas de recriminarle algo, pero se le olvidó al ver un asomo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Pues para mí eres el mejor hombre que existe en la tierra ¿sabes?-

¿Ah, sí?-dijo con cara de guasa- ¿Y eso?

Por nada-respondió la morena acariciándole la cara-Simplemente porque eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco. Eres simpático, inteligente sin caer en la pedantería, me amas, amas a mi hijo sin barreras de sangre ni paternidad, has luchado como un león por sacar esto adelante…-

Ron la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en sus rodillas. Ella rió y se acercó hasta dejar sus frentes pegadas.

Querida, soy un Griffindor-

Ella lo besó con fiereza, haciendo que al joven se le pasasen ideas contradictorias por la cabeza.

Yo también-

En ese momento paró otro vehículo frente al hotel, muy diferente a los que hasta ese momento había llegado. Era un turismo viejo y destartalado, de un color rosa chillón que dañaba la vista. De él se bajó una mujer robusta que abrazó con fuerza a Hermione.

¡Sobrina!-dijo, alzándola con fuerza y dándole vueltas. Ron, al levantarse, se dio cuenta de que era sólo un poco más alto que aquella mujer. Debía medir 1.90, como mínimo-¡Qué alegría me da verte!-la bajó al suelo y besó sus mejillas con fuerza, para luego pasar la vista al pelirrojo-Y debes de ser su prometido.

Sí, señora-dijo, algo intimidado. No sabía por qué esa mujer le daba tanto miedo.

Yo soy Donna O´Sullivan-dijo, irguiéndose y mirando con ojos retadores al muchacho. Excepto su madre y su prometida, nadie lo miraba de esa forma tan espeluznante. Bueno, quizá su hermanita Ginny. Le tendió una mano-Encantada.

Vamos, Donna, no seas mala con Ron-dijo Hermione acomodándose en el brazo de su tía-No sabes la que está pasando con la familia.

Con la bruja de tu abuela y la urraca de tu tía Susan no me extraña. ¿Ya ha llegado la zorra de Susi?-

Acaba de llegar-dijo, algo abatida-Y sigue igual.

No te preocupes, querida-dijo, pasándole su grueso brazo de pesas por los diminutos hombros-Yo estoy aquí para velar por tu boda.

A Ron eso le produjo un irresistible escalofrío.

Ya sólo queda que vengan los tíos Spolldown-susurró Hermione tras acomodar a Donna y sus cincuenta maletas. Ron suspiró y se secó un sudor imaginario-Tranquilo, son los únicos normales. Ten cuidado con Allison, que cuando se une a Susi son horribles. Por lo demás, no te preocupes.

Bueno, tan sólo tengo que enfrentarme durante seis días a un suegro fanático, un tío que echa pestes de mí, una tía que intenta endosarme a una prima muy lapa, otra tía que puede matarme en cualquier momento de un abrazo, tres bichos que un día de estos se van a perder, una abuela que me odia, un primo que me ignora y una tía que me cuenta sus problemas maritales-Ron suspiró-Todo ello unido a mi familia: tres hermanos chalados, dos fanáticos de las bromas y una hermana que duerme con mi mejor amigo y se pelea con tu mejor amigo cuando lo único que quieren es volver…-

Draco no es mi mejor amigo-interrumpió Hermione, pero Ron siguió con su letargo.

…dos cuñadas extraviadas, una preñada y otra paranoica. ¡Ah! Y me olvidaba de Neville y Luna-

Ron, te recompensaré, te lo prometo-

Ron la miró seriamente, pero su mirada se relajó al verla preocupada. Al fin y al cabo, era ella quien había querido estar una semana con los preparativos de la boda, una boda por todo lo alto, hermosa, que se recordara. Y él no se había podido negar.

Eso espero, preciosa, porque si no me iré a casarme a Las Vegas-

¿Con quién?-

Contigo, por supuesto. Y el primer niño que tengamos se llamará Jude-

Hermione puso cara de asco. Odiaba ese nombre.

Está bien-antes muerta que ponerle ese nombre a su hijo.

Ççççççççç

En la comida, Ginny y Harry pudieron ver por primera vez a las cuñadas perdidas. Alicia andaba casi coja, porque un viejo la había atropellado mientras paseaba con su cerdo, y le dolía el tobillo tanto que casi no podía andar. Se apoyaba en Angelina. No hablaban con sus maridos, que las seguían con la cara baja y seguramente arrepentidísimos de todo lo que había pasado. Harry se dio cuenta cuando se apresuraron a apartarles los sillones, pero ellas ignoraron el gesto y se mantuvieron tan serias como siempre, sólo intercambiando palabras con su cuñada Penélope y Charlie, pues con Percy tampoco había mucho que hablar.

Ginny se mantuvo toda la comida silenciosa, removiendo sus judías y sorbiendo de vez en cuando un poco del exquisito zumo de calabaza que aparecía en sus copas. Harry, en cambio, mantuvo una interesante charla con Kate, que se mantenía muy atenta a todo lo que el moreno decía. Por primera vez desde que su segundo prometido la dejase plantada en el altar, un brillo de felicidad había en sus ojos y reía por todo. Ginny se alegró, ella merecía ser feliz.

En la mesa de al lado, estaba la prima de Hermione, Susan, hablando animadamente con Draco. Él parecía abstraído, pero ella se acercaba cada vez más, y más, y más…Ginny quiso levantarse y cruzarle la cara, pero justo en el momento en que sus instintos asesinos iban a sobrepasar a su autocontrol, Evan Portless habló, salvando la vida y el rostro de Susan.

Siempre hace lo mismo-dijo, tomando un poco más de vino. Ella asintió-No te preocupes, él ya se ha dado cuenta.

No quiero que le pase nada-

Evan sonrió.

¿Es tu hermano?-

Algo así-

No os parecéis en nada-y sonriendo añadió-Tu eres preciosa.

Ginny se movió incómoda y tomó un poco de zumo de calabaza, intentando librarse de los ojos del muchacho, que habían pasado de sus ojos al contorno de su cuerpo, enfundado en un vestido de tela suave color celeste. En esos momentos sonó una voz.

Señorita Ginevra Weasley, acuda a recepción-

Ginny se sobresaltó y corrió a salir de la sala, con la mirada de todos los parientes de Hermione sobre ella. Hermione parecía no saber dónde meterse, y algunos también miraban a Harry, que seguía charlando con Kate como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Cuando llegó a recepción, un joven le dijo que había alguien esperándola en una de las chimeneas, que parecía querer hablar urgentemente con ella. Ginny se asustó por un momento ¿Y si había pasado algo con la casa o en su trabajo? Su corazón dejó de parecer el de un caballo encabritado cuando vio el rostro de Dean Thomas asomando por las llamas rojas y naranjas.

¿Dean?-exclamó, extrañada-¿Qué quieres?

¿Dónde coño te metes, Ginny? Llevo tres días buscándote-

Perdona, guapo, pero no creo que te importe eso mucho-

Pues creo que lo que yo te tengo que decir si te va a interesar. Tengo los papeles-

¿Cómo¿Ya¿Ahora?-

Dean Thomas suspiró aburrido.

Sí, exacto. Tienes que venir esta tarde a firmarlos, Linda y yo vamos a casarnos-

Ginny rió por unos momentos.

Estoy a más de tres horas de Londres, Dean-

Aparécete-

¿Te recuerdo que gracias a tu intervención inconveniente en mi casa tengo prohibido durante todo este maldito año aparecerme?-

Dean calló durante unos momentos al ver la cara de su esposa, roja de furia. La conocía muy bien como para no saber lo que se le estaba ocurriendo.

Ven en coche-

Sabes que no tengo-

Draco tenía uno-

Ya no estoy con él-

Dean volvió a callar.

Iré a buscarte entonces-

¡No!-gritó-Ya buscaré una solución.

Bien, te espero a las cinco en el juzgado-

Y su cara desapareció de las llamas. Ginny suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en el sillón que, momentos atrás, se había sentado. Clavó sus uñas en el oscuro tapizado. Quiso gritar pero se contuvo. Nada estaba saliendo bien.

Cuando regresó al comedor, vio que todos clavaban su mirada en ella, pero como tampoco le importó mucho, se dirigió seriamente Hermione y la tomó del brazo, que la miraba estupefacta. Ella era la única a la que podía contar todo lo que pasaba, pues era la única que conocía la historia completa de Dean.

Ginny la condujo hasta la piscina, lejos de las miradas de todos. Cuando la chica se sentó en un banco, Hermione tomó fuerzas y le preguntó a Ginny sobre la llamada, que parecía haberla dejado descolocada.

Necesito que me lleves a Londres, Herms-pidió Ginny, ignorando la pregunta de su amiga-No puedo aparecerme y…

No puedo, mis tíos llegan esta tarde y… ¿Por qué no se lo dices a tus hermanos?-

Voy a firmar los papeles de divorcio ¿Quieres que maten a Dean antes de que pueda hacerlo?-

¿Vas a ver a Dean?-

Ginny le contó a Hermione todo lo que él le había dicho y la morena suspiró.

Draco me comentó hace un rato que seguramente esta tarde iría a Londres, al parecer no se fía de Zabini-

Draco no sabe nada de lo mío con Dean-

No tiene por qué enterarse. Mientras él está en la oficina tú firmarás los papeles. No se tarda, créeme-

¿Crees que le importará llevarme?-

Lo dudo mucho. Vuelve a la mesa, se lo preguntaré-

Ginny, algo más tranquila, volvió a la sala y se sentó, mirando ya el segundo plato del día, carne asada con salsa de trufas. Vio cómo Hermione entraba en la sala y se dirigía a Draco, que la miraba y luego volvía sus ojos hacia ella, asintiendo. Al levantarse, Ginny volvió a mirar su palto, hasta notar su cálido aliento en la oreja.

En media hora te quiero en la puerta, Ginevra ¿A qué hora debes estar allí?-

A las cinco-

Draco consultó su elegante reloj de pulsera y asintió.

Entonces en diez minutos-

Ginny asintió y se marchó corriendo a prepararse, dejando el recado a Hermione de que, cuando ya se hubieran ido, le comentase a su familia a dónde habían ido. Hermione se acercó a Draco y le puso la mano en el hombro.

Es tu oportunidad-sonrió.

Déjalo ya, Hermione-

Hermione frunció el ceño.

Los dos estáis igual de mal-

Yo no soy quien se va a casar-

No, tú eres el que no intenta recuperar a la mujer de su vida y se distrae con una estúpida, sin querer darse cuenta de que a ella le ocurre lo mismo-

Draco se calló. Podía haber dicho algo hiriente, pero se contuvo.

Querida, querida-la llamó su madre cuando ella volvió a entrar al comedor, demasiado agobiada con el calor y los continuos sobresaltos.

Comenzaba a darle la razón a Ron, debían de haberse casado en una playa lejos de todo y todos, con Ginny y Harry como padrinos y Draco como testigo, los cinco, y después haberse ido lejos, muy lejos, a disfrutar de su vida de recién casados. Pero no, ella había planeado una boda por todo lo alto, con una semana para que todos estuviesen juntos. Y ya estaba dándose cuenta de que todo le salía doblado.

¡Mierda!-susurró al ver que su madre se acercaba a ella, cuando lo único que deseaba era acurrucarse en el regazo de Ron, aspirar su aroma a él y llorar y decirle que tenía razón, que se fuesen lejos, lejos de las riñas de su padre, de las miradas de su abuela, de los consejos de su madre…-¿Qué mamá?

¿Qué es eso de señorita Weasley?-

La cara de su madre, muy parecida a la suya, le dijo que no iba a aguantar ninguna mentira, así que, suspirando, la llevó a un rincón y le explicó todo. Su madre la miró con cara de no creerse ni una palabra, pero al ver la cara demacrada de su hija, supo que no mentía.

No hacía falta que nos mintieses, Hermione-le reprochó suavemente su madre-Con haberlo planteado todo hubiese sido suficiente.

¿Y con la abuela aquí?-

Ya nos habríamos ocupado de ella-susurró su madre, intentando animar a su hija-Querida, creo que a este ritmo no llegarás viva a la boda ¿Por qué no vas a acostarte un rato? Yo te avisaré cuando llegue la señora de las flores y la modista-

¿La modista viene hoy?-exclamó sobresaltada-¿Por qué no me avisas?

Querida, si te lo dije-

Pues Ginny no va a estar-

¿Cómo?-Sarah Granger respiró un par de veces y luego exhibió una sonrisa condescendiente- Bueno, pues nos ocuparemos de tu traje y el de las damas de honor.

Me temo que Alicia no podrá ser dama de honor, con la pierna-

Díselo a tu prima-

Hermione frunció el ceño.

No gracias, se lo diré a Kate, le hará ilusión-

Y sin decir nada más, se retiró de la charla. Cogió a Thomas, que estaba durmiendo en brazos de Ron, y se despidió con un beso, pero al ver que ya no podía con el peso de su hijo, Ron la acompañó a la habitación.

Recostó al niño en la improvisada cuna que había al lado de la cama de su madre y vio cómo Hermione se cambiaba el ceñido vestido rojo que había llevado por un liviano y fresco camisón verde agua.

Será mejor que descanse-

¿Tampoco me vas a dejar que duerma a tu lado?-preguntó el pelirrojo con voz de niño pequeño, a lo que Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

Está bien-suspiró, acurrucándose a su lado-En el fondo, te necesito para encontrar la tranquilidad.

Ron le besó los párpados y se quedó velándola hasta que, vencido, también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

&&&&&&

¿Habéis visto a Ginny?-preguntó con el semblante preocupado la señora Weasley a sus hijos, que se encontraban tomando el sol en la piscina.

Que va-contestó Fred, y todos negaron-pero tampoco hemos visto a Harry, estarán durmiendo o paseando, mamá.

No creo-murmuró George con una copa de un líquido verdoso que olía muy bien-Porque Harry viene hacia acá, y la preciosidad que lleva a su lado no es nuestra hermana.

En efecto, a su lado iba Kate. Llevaba un vestido amarillo y unas chanclas blancas, y su pelo largo le llegaba por debajo de la cintura. Parecían estar enfrascados en una conversación muy interesante, pues ni siquiera sabían hacia dónde caminaban. Cuando ya estaban tan cerca que podían oír sus voces, ellos parecieron caer en la cuenta de dónde estaban y con quiénes.

Harry, querido ¿has visto a Ginny?-

No, desde que salió corriendo con Draco y Hermione no la he visto-

¿Con Draco y Hermione?-preguntó Bill, que estaba muy ocupado peleando con André-Deberíamos preguntarles a ellos.

Dgaco salió después de comeg con el coche-informó Fleur con su característico acento y su voluminosa barriga al sol.

Entonces sólo nos queda Hermione-suspiró Penélope, que vigilaba tras sus gafas oscuras a su hijo-Iré a verla.

No te molestes, Penélope-dijo Harry-Ya vamos Kate y yo.

Cuando ya se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, George no pudo evitar comentar:

¿No os parece que estos dos se llevan demasiado bien?-

Todos asintieron.

Bueno ¿Me vas a explicar qué vamos a hacer en Londres?-

Tengo que firmar unos papeles-y como aclaración ante tanta premura añadió-Son muy urgentes.

Nunca te había visto tan responsable con tu trabajo-

Para que veas-

De paso nos pasaremos por mi oficina, he de arreglar unas cosas-

¿Por eso has aceptado acompañarme?-

¿Por quién me tomas, Weasley?-

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y subió el volumen de la música. El viaje iba a ser muy largo. Quizá demasiado.

&&&&&&&&&

¡Hola! Chics, de verdad que lo siento, pero estaba convencida de que había subido este capítulo, y cuando me he dado cuenta de que sólo estaban los dos primeros no supe qué hacer. Así que, como regalo, dos capítulos seguidos y no os preocupéis, porque sólo me queda arreglarle unos detallitos.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y que espero que lo disfruteis.

Ophelia¡Mil perdones! Me hubiera encantado subirlos antes, y como ya he dicho, sinceramente pensaba que lo había hecho, pero bueno, espero que lo disfrutes y te prometo que no volverán a pasar otros tres meses. Un besito.

Gaby Weasley: Mil gracias por el review, espero que te siga gustando la historia.

Bar-Ely¿Qué no te esperas de los gemelos? Ahora tendrán que reconquistarlas, pero no será fácil, jejeje.

Lewelyne:Bueno, las parejas se conocerán muy pronto, no desesperes, aunque aún quedan muchas sorpresas.

Sarah-keyko: me alegro que te guste, Ginny y Draco también son mis preferidos (aunque tenga que ser imparcial)

Brissa: No te preocupes, por mucho que tarde, no creo que deje la historia, aunque los reviews ayudan mucho, jeje.

Pybiweasley¿Te imaginas si algún día sucediera?No em gustaría estar en la piel de Hermione y Ron. ¡Los Granger son muy peligrosos! Jeje.

Bueno, chicas, lo de siempre…

REVIEWS A CAMBIO DE CAPÍTULOS


	4. La novia, Hermione¿Granger?

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Arwen-chan, que nunca me abandona, y que espero que vuelva a escribir muy pronto.**

**&&&**

**Capítulo 4. La novia, Hermione… ¿Granger?**

Kate tomó por la vía más larga para llegar hasta la habitación de los tortolitos. Harry la seguía sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía, marcando su respiración por los pasos de la chica, aspirando su perfume y sonriendo al ver que ella estaba tan nerviosa como él.

¿Dónde se habrán metido?-preguntó en voz alta. Harry tardó un poco en saber a quiénes se refería.

Quién sabe, Ginny y Draco son tan impredecibles-

Kate rió y lo miró, sus ojos grises, familiares para el moreno sin razón aparente, rasgando los verdes del muchacho.

¿Desde cuándo conoces a Ginny?-

Desde Hogwarts, nuestro último año-sonrió la muchacha, subiendo con gracia la escalera-Snape nos castigó a las dos por charlar en clase y cumplimos el castigo juntas. Así surgió.

¿De repente?-

No hay mucho que contar. Por entonces yo ya estaba prometida con su ex, Michael Corner, así que nuestra conversación se basó en él-

¿Y fue interesante?-

Kate volvió a reír, esta vez un poco más suavemente. Se llevó la mano al cabello y se lo recogió por detrás de las orejas diminutas.

Supongo que para mí sí, y como Ginny también tenía entonces planes de boda, nos distrajimos hablando de vestidos de novia, flores y demás-Kate suspiró-Se puede decir que ambas éramos idealistas y almibaradas por esos tiempos.

Ginny dejó de ser almibarada en cuanto dejó a Dean-

Kate suspiró sonoramente e hizo una mueca, mitad sonrisa, mitad quejido.

Ella aprendió de sus errores, yo no-

Harry fue a preguntarle por qué decía eso, pero se dio cuenta de que Kate se paraba frente a una puerta y decidió tocar. De fondo se oyó un quejido, un murmullo ahogado por risas, que hizo que Kate se sonrojase, y en poco tiempo se abrió la puerta, con una descansada Hermione en camisón y un Ron adormecido tumbado en la cama.

¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Hermione, tapándose un poco con la camisa que le faltaba a su prometido.

Perdón si interrumpimos algo-susurró condescendiente Kate-Pero no encontramos ni a Ginny ni a Draco y pensamos que, quizá, tú sabrías dónde está.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la frente y se golpeó suavemente, dejando escapar una pequeña exclamación de su boca.

Se me olvidó deciros que había ido a Londres-

¿A Londres?-la voz de Ron sonó extrañada y pastosa-¿Para qué?

Para firmar los papeles de divorcio-contestó Hermione, sabiendo la que se les venía encima.

¿Cómo?-exclamó Ron levantándose- ¿Y ha ido sola a enfrentarse con ese sujeto?

Draco la ha acompañado, pero sí, ha ido sola-

Tranquilízate, Ron-dijo Harry-Tu hermana sabe cuidarse sola.

Esas mismas palabras dijiste la noche antes de que se casara y mira cómo salió todo, Harry-refunfuñó Ron, poniéndose bien la camisa que Hermione le pasaba.

Bueno-exclamó Kate-Lo único que podemos hacer es darle nuestro apoyo, no lamentarnos por lo que pasó.

Harry le sonrió, agradecido por el comentario tan tranquilizador que acababa de decir. Desde luego, esa mujer era perfecta. Ron también creyó en sus palabras, por lo que dejó de refunfuñar.

Está bien-Hermione le besó la mejilla candorosamente-Tenéis razón, pero será mejor que no le haga daño porque si no…

Si se lo hace-aseguró Harry-no te preocupes que lo encontraré y te lo serviré en bandeja, amigo mío.

Ron rió y asintió a la vez.

Y ahora, Ron ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la piscina?-se ofreció Kate para relajar el ambiente-El agua está buenísima.

¡Genial!-aplaudió Ron-Me pongo el bañador y nos bañamos.

Y se marchó corriendo hacia su habitación. Hermione le recomendó precaución a Kate, pero ella levantó la mano.

Estoy acostumbrada a tratar con niños-sonrió, y se alejó de allí dejando ondular su pelo negro y sus caderas.

Te gusta-sonrió Hermione. Harry la miró extrañado-Te gusta mucho.

¿Qué dices?-

La miras como mirabas a Cho, como mirabas a Ginny y como miras a todas las mujeres que te resultan más que atractivas-

Eso es mentira-exclamó.

No lo es, y lo sabes-

Harry suspiró y se quitó las gafas, restregándose frenéticamente los ojos.

Me voy a la piscina, todos los Weasley están reunidos allí ¿Vienes?-

Hermione torció la boca en un gracioso gesto y negó con la cabeza.

Deberes de novia-suspiró-Modista y encargada de flores. Seguramente no os vea hasta la cena.

¿Quieres que me ocupe de Tom?-

Déjalo, ya se lo daré a mi padre o a mi tío, apenas lo han visto y seguro que le quieren dar todos los caprichos-

Bien, entonces, estaré en la piscina-

¡Harry!-el chico se volvió.

¿Sí?-

¿Crees que Ginny estará bien?-

¿Con Dean esperándola y acompañada por Draco?-exclamó sarcástico, pero al ver la cara de Hermione se arrepintió-Venga, no te preocupes, ella ya es mayor para saberlo que hace.

Eso fue lo mismo que dijiste…-terció Hermione, pero Harry no la dejó terminar.

Lo sé, lo sé, pero de eso hace mucho, y Ginny ha madurado ¿O no?-

Supongo-

Pues ya está-

¡Harry!-volvió a llamarlo, y el chico volvió a darse la vuelta, resoplando y haciendo que su flequillo se levantase.

¿Sí, Herms?-

Suerte con Kate-

&&&

¿Tienes calor?-preguntó, viendo que Ginny se quitaba la chaqueta fina que había llevado.

Un poco-asintió ella-Estoy mareada.

¿Quieres que paremos?-

No hace falta, gracias-

El coche, un hermoso _porsche_ que Draco había hecho llegar mediante medios mágicos al hotel, era precioso, tanto en el exterior como en el interior. Ginny lo conocía muy bien, y no quiso pensar en lo que había hecho con el conductor en los asientos de terciopelo de atrás.

Instintivamente vio su reflejo en el cristal del coche y suspiró. Estaba pálida, con ojeras y más delgada que nunca. Neurótica y obsesiva, se enfrascó en su trabajo tanto cuando Draco y ella terminaron que apenas había podido mantener otras relaciones. Nunca se había planteado volver a estar con otro hombre, siempre que los miraba los comparaba con el rubio y siempre se les quitaban las ganas.

¿En qué piensas?-preguntó él, una típica sonrisa curvando sus labios-Estás algo pálida.

Pensaba en el trabajo-suspiró-¿Y tú?

En cuánto has cambiado-

Ginny se volvió y lo miró, su perfil quedando clavado en sus pupilas.

No he cambiado tanto, sólo me esfuerzo por ser feliz-

¿No lo eres?-

¿No se nota?-

Draco no quiso comentar nada más, y comenzó a fijar su vista en carretera, su oído en la melodía que salía de la radio y su tacto en el suave cuero del volante. Su olfato olía el perfume de la chica confundido con el aroma propio del coche y el suyo propio, su gusto recordando los besos que le dio hacía ya un año. Un año maldito.

¿Por qué vas a Londres?-preguntó Ginny, intentando mantener conversación.

No me fío un pelo de Zabini-sonrió-Le dejé instrucciones precisas de lo que tenía que hacer, pero está tan emocionado con mi nueva secretaria que apenas las escuchó-

¿Qué ocurrió con Stella?-preguntó Ginny extrañada-¿La despediste?

Para nada-contestó secamente Draco, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo-Se fue ella, poco después de que me dejaras-en esto último, Ginny notó un poco de tristeza-Le ofrecieron más dinero, y como ya había jodido bastante a nuestra empresa pues se fue.

Y digo que jodió-susurró Ginny, pero Draco la escuchó.

¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no me acosté con ella?-exclamó, algo airado.

Perdona que lo dude, pero sus bragas colgando de la puerta hablaban por sí solas-

Eso sería de la mierda que tenían-

Ginny soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el coche. Draco la secundó, algo más levemente, mirándola de reojo. Mejillas arreboladas, pelo suelto, vaqueros muy pegados de cintura baja, cinturón blanco y camisa con botones entreabiertos. Definitivamente, esa era la Ginny Weasley de la que se había enamorado.

Ha estado bien el comentario-soltó Ginny tras poder dejar de reír y limpiarse un par de lágrimas que había derramado.

Es cierto, Gin-susurró Draco, ya con la mirada clavada en la carretera-Nunca te puse los cuernos, nunca pensé hacerlo.

Ginny calló y volvió su mirada hacia el cielo, que empezaba a nublarse.

Ya no tiene remedio-murmuró, y esta vez, ni Draco pudo escucharla.

&&&&&&

Hermione acababa de dejar a su hijo con su padre, que estaba más que contento por poder cuidarlo unas horas. El señor Weasley se le había reunido y ambos hablaban sobre muggles, artefactos ingeniosos y la magia. El tío Roger los observaba divertido mientras miraba a toda chica que se le pusiera al alcance.

Volveré en cuanto termine con la modista-les había prometido, pero su padre la despidió diciendo que, gustosamente, se quedaría con su nieto todo el tiempo que ella necesitase.

Sarah Granger había conseguido una enorme sala cercana a la piscina para poder realizar los trabajos de la modista. Se trataba de un antiguo invernadero pequeño y circular con amplios ventanales que cubrieron de tules para que los curiosos no pudiesen ver hacia dentro, pero ellas, en cualquier momento, pudiesen mirar hacia fuera. Una puerta pequeña y bien disimulada era la que daba entrada a aquel lugar que, para cuando Hermione hubo entrado, estaba completamente cambiado.

Habían colocado una luz blanquecina que le daba aspecto de irreal a la sala. Dos espejos de cuerpo entero puestos en lugares estratégicos y un podio pequeño con gasa por encima manejaban el centro. Había sillas blancas con remaches plateados, mesitas de té con teteras humeantes, pastas y un olor a alcanfor y jazmín que la mareaba.

Dentro se encontraban ya su abuela, sentada en un sillón algo más ancho y mirando desdeñosamente a la modista, Natalie Preug, francesa y hermosa como ninguna de esa sala. Su madre la ayudaba a escoger telas para quién sabe quién, mientras su tía Susan y su prima tomaban té y esperaban algo ¿El qué? Ellas no tenían nada que ver ¿Entonces…?

Beatrice también estaba allí, hablando con Fleur y Angelina, pero ni rastro de la señora Weasley ni de Penélope o de Alicia. Hermione se preguntó si su madre la habría avisado.

Entró con cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido, sus tacones bajos raspando la tela que cubría el suelo, blanca a pesar de todo. Pudo haber pasado desapercibida si su madre no se hubiese vuelto y la hubiese cogido de un brazo, llevándola hasta el centro y obligándole a quitarse toda la ropa.

¿Pero qué dices, mamá?-exclamó Hermione furiosa-No pienso quitarme la ropa para que me critiquen.

Hija mía ¿Quién va a criticarte?-

Además, no podemos empezar, la madrina no está-dijo Hermione bajándose del podio y evadiendo la pregunta de su madre.

Esta sesión sólo es paga las damas de honor y paga la novia-explicó Natalie con su delicado acento francés y su melena rubia cayéndole perfecta sobre los hombros. La había conocido a través de Fleur, al parecer eran íntimas desde pequeñas-Mañana me encaggagué de la madgina.

En ese caso-siguió protestando Hermione-Tendremos que avisar a Kate, que sustituirá a Alicia.

¿Cómo?-exclamó de repente su tía, y Susan abrió la boca en expresión de asombro.

Querida-le dijo su madre suavemente-La verdad es que, ya que Alicia no puede ser dama de honor, le pedí a tu prima que fuese ella.

¿QUÉ?-el rostro de Hermione demostraba la poca gracia que le hacía la idea-Mamá, te dije que…-pero su tía la interrumpió.

Tu madre piensa, y con toda razón, que resulta extraño que nadie de tu familia vaya a participar activamente en la boda, por lo que piensa que mi Susi podrá ejercer ese derecho-

¿Ese derecho?-siseó Hermione, que cada vez se parecía más a una serpiente-¿Qué derecho? Es mi boda y mi dama de honor será quien yo quiera ¿entendido?

Hija…-susurró su madre, intentando tranquilizarla.

¡No!-gritó, y su madre se echó hacia atrás asustada-¡Estoy harta de que hagas lo que quieras con esta boda! Soy yo la que me caso, mamá.

Pero cariño-dijo, poniendo ojos de carnero degollado-es que me hace tanta ilusión.

Hermione creyó que perdería los nervios y se obligó a salir de allí antes de que con las tijeras de Natalie se cortase las venas. Su madre la siguió hasta la piscina, dónde no había rastro de gente y se sentó al lado de ella.

Hija-murmuró, dubitativa-¿Tanto te molesta que Susi sea la dama de honor?

Mamá, Susi siempre está por encima de mí-

¿Pero qué dices?-

Por Merlín, no te hagas la tonta. Susi siempre ha sido más guapa, más todo-

¿Quiénes piensan eso?-

La abuela, los tíos…Toda la familia-

¿Tu padre y yo también?-

No lo se…-y dos lágrimas salieron rodando por sus mejillas. Su madre la abrazó fuertemente.

Cariño ¿de veras crees eso?-suspiró-Mira a tu alrededor, eres tú la que vas a casarte, y con el hombre al que amas. Eres tú la que tienes grandes amigos, eres tú la protagonista de toda esta historia, y ninguna Susi puede quitarte eso. Esta vez, la protagonista eres tú. Deja que tu prima sea dama, tú eres la novia.

Hermione sorbió y asintió levemente.

Pero sin escote-

Sarah Granger rió fuertemente y repitió.

Sin escote-

Hermione volvió a abrazar a su madre, que parecía haber recuperado la compostura.

Y ahora lávate esa cara, péinate y estate en diez minutos lista ¿Vale?-

Vale-

Hermione la vio levantarse, sacudirse la ropa y darse la vuelta hacia el invernadero, erguida, caminando con soltura con sus tacones altos y su falda bien apretada, como si la juventud y la elegancia nunca la abandonaran.

&&&

Entonces ¿Te gusta Harry?-

Llevaban casi media hora paseando por los alrededores del hotel, y tan sólo había conseguido que Kate afirmase que tenía unos ojos bonitos. Ron ya le había contado todo lo que Hermione y su irrefrenable genio le hacían sentir, pero ella no había soltado palabra.

¿Por qué te interesa tanto?-

No quiero que se lleve otra desilusión-explicó, tomando una florecilla del prado dónde estaban y mordiéndola. Sabía a dulce.

A Harry le gusta Ginny-suspiró tristemente Kate, imitando al pelirrojo y esparciendo y vestido amarillo gasa por todo su alrededor cuando se sentó-Siempre han estado bailando el agua.

No creas, mi hermana y Harry son amigos, muy buenos amigos, nada más. Puede parecerle atractiva, nada más-

¿Y Ginny?-

¿Acaso no has visto cómo mira a Draco? Se comen con los ojos mutuamente-

Pareces llevarlo bien-

Ron se encogió de hombros, arrancando flores azules, blancas y rojas y haciendo un precioso ramillete.

No me queda más remedio-murmuró-Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que vuelvan a estar juntos.

Draco le puso los cuernos, ella nunca le perdonará-exclamó furiosa Kate.

Es gracioso-asintió Ron, aún arrancando flores-que dos días antes de que mi hermana y él cortaran fuese Draco a mi casa a hablar con Hermione. Por lo que me pude enterar, una tía de la oficina no dejaba de tirarle los tejos y él estaba por despedirla. Era su secretaria. La odiaba y no quería nada con ella. Además, tuve el placer de ver el fulgurante anillo de diamantes y esmeraldas que le iba a regalar a mi hermana para casarse con ella.

Ron volvió la cara hacia Kate, que se encontraba en estado de shock, mandíbula desencajada, boca rosada entreabierto, ojos grises muy abiertos.

¿Por qué no le dijiste a Ginny nada?-

Claro que se lo dije, o al menos lo intente-explicó Ron, volviendo otra vez la cara-pero Ginny estaba demasiado convencida como para atender a razones. No quiso ni mentar a Draco, pero lo pasó tan mal que incluso yo me olvidé de intentarlo más. Hace poco quise decírselo, pero ella me dijo que ya era tarde, que había visto a Malfoy pasear con una chica muy guapa. Supuso que era su novia.

Kate suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, observando el cielo azul.

Sólo espero que le vaya bien con Dean-

Y Ron la apoyó, terminando de recoger florecillas azules, blancas y rojas.

&&&

Puedes dejarme aquí-propuso, estando tan cerca de los juzgados como de La Madriguera.

Ya te acompaño-se empeñó el rubio-No me gusta que andes sola a estas horas.

Draco, son las cinco menos cuarto-

Muy tarde-

Ella sólo rió.

Draco paró el coche en la puerta de los juzgados, saliéndose del coche y abriendo el de Ginny, dándole la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Ginny sonrió, recordando que Draco era así cada vez que iban a cenar a algún lugar o a alguna fiesta.

¿Te acompaño hasta el despacho?-

Ginny sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al ver la posibilidad de que Draco se enterase de todo, y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Para nada, estaré bien-

¿Cuándo terminarás?-

Espero que para las siete ya haya terminado todo el papeleo-suspiró, tomando su bolso-¿Vienes a recogerme sobre esa hora?

Está bien, es más o menos lo que yo tardaré-

Bien-

Bien-

No supo qué más decirle, así que se acercó, sin saber muy bien porqué, para darle un beso en la mejilla. Un beso rápido.

Adiós-

Y subió corriendo las escaleras, sin mirar hacia atrás, temiendo encontrarse un reproche o una burla, cuando lo único que ella sentía era melancolía.

El despacho G-54 estaba en la tercera planta, cercana a los lavabos. Dean la esperaba sentado en unos sillones que había al lado de la puerta, leyendo con curiosidad un par de artículos del Profeta. Ginny pudo notar con una vista simple que algo parecía haber cambiado en su rostro.

Hola Ginevra-

La llamaba Ginevra desde el día que ella le echó de casa, tirando todas sus ropas por la ventana y dejando sólo los libros que él le había regalado intactos, salvo la quema de dedicatorias que hizo su amiga Jane antes de que ella pudiese evitarlo, aunque no lo hubiese impedido.

Hola Dean-

Tenía la ligera impresión de que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Dean se le declaró, la boca de ella llena de chocolate y la de él deseando besarla. Había sido en Hogsmeade, ligero, silencioso, sólo interrumpido por el ruido de la fuente que había en una de las plazas. Le había gustado porque él la había llamado preciosa, porque le había recogido los mechones que le dificultaban la visión hacia los lados, porque nadie la había mirado nunca así.

Te veo bien-

Y luego, luego dos años de relación con altibajos, con caídas y recuperaciones. Dos años de relación perdidos por los celos y por la guerra, que sólo encontraron solución en un matrimonio precipitado al verse sola y embarazada. Mas, después…

Gracias, tú tampoco estás mal-

¿Draco te ha traído?-

Sí¿Acaso lo has visto?-

Os divisé por la ventana, simplemente-

¿Y Linda?-

Sally y ella han ido al cine-

¿Sally?-

Mi hija, tiene seis años ya-

Ginny asintió suavemente, sentándose a su lado y cruzando los brazos sobre sus piernas.

Linda se ha vuelto a quedar embarazada-informó Dean pasándose una mano por la cabeza, llena de rizos pequeños-Es un niño.

Que bonito-murmuró sin tono Ginny.

Nos casaremos en Diciembre, cuando ya haya dado a luz-

Ginny asintió, ajena a todo aquello, haciendo cuentas. Tenía veintiséis años, y estaba casada desde los diecisiete. No había durado casada ni dos meses con Dean, pues a los cincuenta días justos de casada tiró por la ventana sus cosas y se plantó en la puerta con cara de fiera a exigirle que se fuera. Y se fue. A los diecinueve empezó con Michael Jun, pero a los veintiuno llegó Draco y todo cambió. Estuvo con él cuatro años, muchos más de los que la gente daba por ellos. Pero así era el amor.

Linda y Dean llevaban saliendo desde los diecinueve años del chico, y tenían una hija de seis años… Sí que se había dado prisa, teniendo en cuenta que él aún estaba casado.

Una mujer rubia de mediana edad llegó hasta ellos y les pidió que entrasen. Ginny suspiró fuertemente y aguantó el bolso con fuerza, apretándolo contra su piel, consciente de que estaba cerrando una parte muy negra de su vida.

&&&

¿Draco?-

¿Me echabas de menos, amigo?-

¿No estabas en la boda de Granger?-

No me fiaba un pelo de ti-

Blaise se llevó la mano al pecho en un gesto más que cómico.

Me duele que pienses eso de mí-exclamó, imitando la voz de un lloroso-Yo, que soy como un hermano para ti.

Anda, deja ya las tonterías y dime qué tal va todo-

Antes cuenta ¿Qué tal la Weasley?-

Draco se dejó caer en el sillón tapizado de verde y aceptó la copa que le tendía su amigo. Martini seco, como siempre.

Está durmiendo con Potter, y ayer llevaba un camisón que en nuestros cuatro años juntos nunca se había puesto. Ni siquiera uno parecido-

¿Cómo era?-

Como que te lo voy a contar-exclamó-Pero, sin embargo, Hermione dice que aún está enamorada de mí y yo…

¿Has captado alguna señal?-

Varias pero son contradictorias-

Una de cal y una de arena-suspiró Blaise de nuevo-Así son las tías.

Draco suspiró, jugando con la aceituna del Martini y mirando hacia su vaso.

Perkins dejó ayer unos recibos para que los vieras cuando volvieses de vacaciones-exclamó Blaise para terminar con el silencio molesto-Si quieres, las revisamos juntos.

Vale-

Para cuando terminaron, eran ya las seis y media.

Tengo que irme-

¡Espera¿Por qué tanta prisa?-

He de ir a recoger a Ginny al juzgado-dijo sin darle importancia y tomando su cartera, su chaqueta y su paraguas, pues llovía a cántaros.

¿Te la has traído?-

Sí¿por?-

Es tu oportunidad. Tíratela-

¿Qué dices?-

¡Vamos!-exclamó-Dile que con esta lluvia no podéis salir y llévala a tu casa. Cenita y luego…

¡Blaise! No pienso acostarme con ella-

Bueno, tú te lo pierdes-

¿Y tú qué sabes?-

Por lo que tú contabas-

Draco lo miró extrañamente y salió sin despedirse. No le gustaba tratar de sexo si la implicada era Ginny Weasley.

&&&

Estaba de pie en el podio, el precioso vestido de novia, tela satén en blanco roto, dibujándole perfectamente las curvas. Escote palabra de honor con leves tirantes de seda superpuestos para reforzar el pecho, falda de vuelo poco pronunciado y cola muy levemente torneada, recogida en la parte de atrás de la espalda de forma discreta y elegante.

¿Le ponemos velo?-preguntaba Natalie mientras escrutaba a Hermione con los ojos entornados-¿Qué te paguece?

No sé-exclamó, confusa al verse tan hermosa. Ya quería ver la cara de Ron al verla así-Quizá estropee el vestido.

O una mantilla-siguió pensando Natalie, sin hacer caso a lo que decía-Sombgego no, demasiado masculino.

Sarah dejó de mirar a su hija para irse a las telas y observar la mantilla a la que se refería Natalie. Era de encaje, en el mismo color que el vestido y no muy larga.

Mejog la dejamos sin nada, sólo el tocado en el pelo-decidió Natalie, subiéndose con ella al podio y recogiéndole el pelo-Pídele a la peluquega que te peine hacia atgás. Estagás pegfecta.

Hermione suspiró, asintiendo, y se bajó del podio para dejar paso a Angelina, mientras terminaba de verse como una aparición y volvía a los vaqueros.

&&&

Ginny caminaba un poco detrás de Dean y la abogada, Margaret Graus, esperando a que se marchasen para salir. Pero en cuanto vio la tromba de agua que caía, Dean se paró a esperarla, por lo que tuvo que acudir a su lado, esperando que el muchacho se fuese pronto.

Dean, en cambio, parecía no compartir sus ideas. Se apresuró a abrirle el paraguas y la cobijó bajo él, ambos esperando a que Draco apareciese con el coche, o a que Linda llegase del cine. Silencio incómodo entre ellos, sólo roto por la lluvia y el sonido del claxon de un deportivo muy bonito.

Hacía mucho que no olía tu perfume. Jazmín, con un toque de canela muy suave-dijo suavemente Dean, como temiendo que ella le echase una maldición-Últimamente no dejabas que me acercase a ti.

Creo saber por qué-dejó escapar un deje de ironía, sin ganas de continuar con la conversación y sólo queriendo que llegase Draco, encontrarse dentro del coche y, pronto, entre los brazos de su mejor amigo.

No me he portado bien contigo, Ginevra, pero me gustaría pedirte perdón antes de que cruces la calle para no verme-suspiró, algo de melancolía en su voz. Ginny sonrió levemente y asintió, algo suave, algo delicada.

Dean quiso darle un beso, pero ella ya había visto la sombra de Draco acercarse a toda prisa y con un paraguas hacia ellos, así que salió corriendo hacia él, despidiéndose con la mano y sin importar que su pelo se mojase ni que su preciosa camisa se juntase tanto a su piel que parecía no llevarla.

¿Qué hace Dean aquí?-preguntó, al parecer molesto-¿Tiene algo que ver él con tu trabajo?

Sí, está implicado ¿Podemos irnos ya?-

Claro ¿Te pasa algo?-

¿Qué podía decirle¿Qué se sentía confusa porque acababa de divorciarse¿Qué había recordado todo lo que se había esforzado tanto por olvidar¿Qué Dean había intentado besarla?

Nada, es sólo que estoy cansada-

Bien, vamos, cuanto antes salgamos, antes llegaremos-

Ginny asintió y se dejó llevar por Draco, pero inconscientemente se dio la vuelta y vio que Dean no se había movido ni un centímetro, y recordó su mirada la primera vez que se le había declarado, su boca besándola, y quiso olvidar, porque, de repente, sintió miedo.

&&&

Angelina casi había terminado de recoger las cosas que su querido sobrino había desperdigado por el suelo cuando se acercó Fred, sigilosamente, y le dio un susto que bien podía haber dejado a la muchacha sin corazón. Recibió tal bolsazo, que Hermione tuvo que reírse.

Angelina se marchó muy molesta, dejando a un pobre Fred abatido y sentado en una de las sillas de terciopelo blanco y remaches plateados. Hermione se acercó, sintiendo pena por su cuñado.

¿Crees que así te perdonará?-preguntó, algo extrañada.

Es una opción-contestó-Ya no sé qué hacer, Herms.

Bueno, creo que asustarla hasta matarla de un ataque al corazón no es lo que ella espera-dijo, intentando no reír.

Eso era lo que a ella le gustaba. Le encantaba porque siempre le hacía reír. Pero ahora…-gimió un poco-No aguantaré un día más durmiendo en el sofá. Es muy incómodo.

Hermione, que conocía a sus cuñados tan bien como a su prometido, sabía que detrás de esas palabras banales había mucho más. Su vida se basaba en su trabajo y en aquellas dos mujeres a las que amaban tanto que no podían estar separados más de un día. Su excusa era que, al estar siempre en Hogwarts juntos, se habían acostumbrado a su presencia y ya no podían vivir sin ellas.

¿Por qué no intentas algo romántico?-propuso la morena-Angie siempre ha sido romántica y…

¡Yo soy romántico!-exclamó indignado Fred.

Fred, irse a ver cómo se aparean los mapaches no es ser romántico, es ser morboso-

La llevo a cenar-

A casa de tus padres…-

Y a bailar-

Con tus hermanos, tus cuñadas…-

¿Y qué quieres que haga?-

Pues, no sé, por ejemplo, empezar a darle algún capricho, tratarla con más delicadeza, hacerle un poco más de caso a ella que a George…Por ejemplo-

Fred calló durante unos instantes, permaneciendo sumido en sus pensamientos. Hermione se levantó y recogió una muñeca que reconoció al punto. Era de Annete.

Me siento fatal-

En vez de lamentarte, sube a pedirle perdón, pero de corazón-

¿Crees que lo hará?-

A ver, con lo que hemos perdonado las mujeres de esta familia, en especial las vuestras¿crees que no lo hará?-

Fred sonrió, algo más tranquilo, y se levantó, sacudiéndose con energía los vaqueros y alisándose el pelo.

Voy a verla-

Suerte-

Gracias, Hermsie-

Hermione se dio la vuelta, sorprendida, pero no pudo hacer ni decir nada porque Fred ya se hallaba lejos del alcance de su voz. Además, Jane estaba en la puerta para indicarle que unos familiares suyos acababan de llegar.

¿A quién más vas a traer?-exclamó la muchacha, sorprendida al ver la cantidad de familia que tenía Hermione-Esto se parece cada vez más a la familia Brady.

Hermione rió, pero se quedó mirando a la rubia extrañada.

¿Eres muggle?-

Mi prima-explicó-Me hacía tragarme todos los capítulos en verano-puso los ojos en blanco-Era deprimente.

&&&

La lluvia era una auténtica cortina de agua, pero aún así Draco no bajaba de los 100 km/h. Ginny comenzaba cada vez a ponerse más nerviosa, porque ya hacía un rato que habían dejado la autopista y porque las curvas eran cada vez más pronunciadas. Cuánto deseaba en ese momento no haber ido a Londres y hallarse en el hotel, a salvo de aquel conductor homicida.

¿Por qué no reduces la velocidad?-preguntó, esperando a que Draco le hiciese caso.

Tardaremos aún más-

Prefiero tardar una hora más y llegar con todos mis miembros-

Está bien-

Al menos ya iban a 70. El _porsche_ olía a flores y hacía tiempo que la música se había perdido, también por culpa de la lluvia. Ginny intentaba no dormirse, pero finalmente cayó, la cabeza a un lado y la chaqueta por encima para darse calor.

Draco la observaba de refilón, una sonrisa boba en sus labios. "Qué hermosa sigue siendo"pensaba, pero le preocupó otra cosa en el momento en que el coche hizo un ruido extraño y, sin más dilación, se quedó parado en mitad de la carretera.

¡Mierda!-susurró. Tomó su chaqueta de atrás y se la puso, bajando inmediatamente del coche y notando que un humillo blanquecino salía del motor-¡Mierda!

Levantó la tapa, pero no sacó nada en claro. Olía a quemado y el humo era muy intenso. A pesar de la lluvia, el calor era aún sofocante. Fue hacia la puerta del copiloto y llamó a Ginny, que se despertó agitada. Se bajó del coche también y se metió bajo el paraguas que el muchacho acababa de abrir.

¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó, algo confundida-¿Por qué nos paramos?

Está saliendo humo del motor, ayúdame a poner el coche a un lado-

Ambos empujaron el coche hasta dejarlo a un lado de la cuneta. Daba pena ver la cara de Draco al ver su apreciado coche tirado y lleno de barro, cuando nunca había visto en él ni una mota de polvo.

¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó, al ver que el muchacho se sentaba debajo de un árbol, resguardándose de la lluvia-¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí?

¿Tienes una idea mejor?-

Meternos en el coche-respondió ella resuelta-Al menos no nos empaparemos.

Hace demasiado calor-

Yo no me pienso quedar aquí-

Pues métete en el coche, yo me quedo fuera-

Ginny sintió la rabia correr sus venas, pero se limitó a darse la vuelta y meterse en el coche, quitándose antes la chaqueta y quedándose con la camisa. Suspiró y se miró en el espejo retrovisor reflejada. No se había mucho, a pesar de la lluvia. Su pie derecho se topó con los papeles del divorcio, y suspiró, deseando llegar cuanto antes al hotel.

Se tumbó en el sillón de atrás y dejó que el sonido del agua le arrullase, algo más tranquila. Cuando ya había conseguido coger una postura cómoda en la que el cuello no se le doblase, las rodillas no se le entumecieran y los brazos no le doliesen, sintió un cuerpo que se intentaba acomodar en ese mismo sillón.

¡Draco!-

¡Hace frío!-

¡Me clavas el codo!-

¡Y tú ocupas todo el sillón!-

Ginny gruñó y se movió un poco, hasta encontrarse con Draco encima, mirándola como hacía un año ya que no la veía.

Ginny…-

Ya…-

Bien…-

Bueno…-

Ambos sonrieron ante aquella conversación, pero Ginny se adelantó al rubio y le besó. Lo demás llegó solo.

&&&

Bien-suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Harry-Ya estamos todos.

Por fin-sonrió el muchacho acariciando un poco a su amiga-Ya no cabe nadie más.

Hablando de eso-se extrañó Hermione-Aún no se han ido aquellos dos que ocupaban la habitación de al lado vuestra ¿no?

No, pero vamos, muy enfermos no deben estar, porque hacen un ruido por la noche… Me recuerdan a alguien-rió el joven.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero le pegó un puñetazo leve a su amigo en el hombro.

¡Solo fue esa vez!-

Menos mal, porque si no Ron iba a tener problemas con los vecinos-

¡Harry, por Merlín! Ya tengo suficiente con recordarlo, como para que tú lo comentes-

Harry se rindió y volvió a dejar caer su brazo por los hombros de Hermione.

¿Y Ron?-

Creo que está con Kate-miró su reloj y suspiró profundamente-En menos de diez minutos llegará la florista para ver si ponemos gladiolos o azucenas.

No me perdería esa conversación por nada del mundo-exclamó con sorna el moreno.

Yo debo asistir desgraciadamente-

Realmente no sé como aguantáis. Yo no me pienso casar-

Ginny dice lo mismo, pero al final todo tiene un premio, y el mío es estar con Ron toda la vida-

Harry aplaudió sonoramente.

Te ha quedado precioso-

Una voz aterciopelada les interrumpió.

¿Es él, Hermie?-preguntó una muchacha muy delgada cuyos ojos verdes eran preciosos.

No, Allison, este es un amigo, Harry-

Encantada-sonrió, acercándose y dándole la mano-Allison Spolldown.

Harry, confundido, le apretó la mano, pero por la cara de la joven, parecía que no quería que él hiciese eso. Hermione disimuló su risa con una tos.

No sabía que tenías amigos tan atractivos, prima-

Ya ves, las cosas que se descubren en una boda-

Bueno-suspiró Harry, que comenzaba a incomodarse-Me voy a buscar a Kate y a Ron. Hasta luego, Herms.

Y besó su mejilla, para luego hacer una seña con la cabeza y marcharse.

Dime que esa Kate no es su mujer-suplicó Allison a Hermione mientras ambas miraban como el chico se alejaba.

Su mujer se llama Ginevra, y están muy enamorados-

Ya decía yo que era demasiado perfecto para estar soltero-

&&&&

REVIEWS


End file.
